The Game
by Colden
Summary: What happens when a simple game of Truth or Dare during detention between then Slytherins and Gryffindors reveals hidden secrets and feelings that will turn their lives upside down. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, J.K Rowling. I own nothing

This is my first FanFic and it is a Hermione/Draco. The beginning starts off different, but relax and be patient it will change Promise.) Enjoy

Chapter One: The Train Ride

The final whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew and as it began to move three eager 7th years moved about looking for a sassy red-head. Ginny had gotten to the station before them and had gone ahead to look for a compartment to sit in.

After traveling a few compartments they were greeted with an inviting smile from Ginny and the three entered into the compartment.

Ginny immediately ran up to Hermione and Harry giving them the biggest hugs. Ginny had spent the summer with her brother in Romania.

"Ginny you look really good" replied a beaming Harry.

Indeed Ginny did look different she no longer looked like the first year Gryffindor that they had all remembered. She had grown a couple of inches during the summer and lost all the baby fat that she had. Her hair was now longer and wavy and she also wore a bit of makeup to make her look older.

Ginny then looked at her brother Ron and gave him a hug as well and asked how his summer was with their parents.

Ron replied with saying it was "good". Ron then began to tell her that he had Harry to keep him company the whole summer and that he was now going out with Hermione. They had now been going out for almost three months. They started dating right at the end of the sixth year when they left school. Saying this he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Ginny's mouth had dropped wide open with shock. "So you finally grew some balls and told her that you fancied her I see. Well it is about time".

They all began to laugh except Ron whole face became a dark shade if red.

Ginny then stood back from the three just staring at them. "Wow you guys have also changed so much this summer as well".

Ron and Harry had both grown a couple of inches as well both towering over the two girls, but they had also bulked up as well. They had spent the entire summer working out and practicing for their final year of Quidditch. They had smiled at Ginny proudly that they had both worked so hard for their final year especially to kick Slytherin ass as usual.

Ginny hadn't even noticed how different Hermione had even looked when she first came into the compartment. It was mainly due to the fact that she had seen Harry and her and pretty much just pounced on them without a second thought. Ginny's mouth dropped to the floor now looking at Hermione. She was definitely not the same looking girl that she had left the year before. Hermione had as well grown a couple of inches and was about the same height as Ginny maybe even an inch or two taller. She too looked as if she had lost the rest of her baby fat and had grown some very flattering curves on her body. Her body looked toned as her tube top was a little short and showed a bit of her flat stomach because of her low ride jeans. Her hair was no longer big and bushy and pulled into a pony tail, but it was now straight and long. She wore a tiny bit of make up too that just seemed to make her glow.

"WOW, Hermione you look amazing! Ginny was still just staring at her. Look out Ron, Hermione is going to be having a lot of mouths drooling over her this year. Ginny said with a smile.

Ron gave his sister a wary look telling her to shut her mouth

Hermione feeling a bit uncomfortable then began to speak. "Oh stop Ginny I look and feel the same way as I did from the end of last year. Hermione's face was a bit red now.

Harry then looked at Hermione and told her that she really did look different, but definitely in a good way.

Hermione shook off the last comment and quickly changed the subject. So Ginny guess what I made Head Girl.

Oh that is so cool Hermione congratulations I knew that you would. Lets face it there wasn't really too much competition for you now was there Ginny said half laughing. So do you know who Head Boy is?

Hermione looked at Ginny with a straight face and replied the unfortunate name of Draco Malfoy.

WHAT! Ginny said a bit loud "How on earth did that asshole make Head Boy?"

My guess is that daddy dearest got him the position Ron blurted.

I don't know but I'm supposed to meet the prefects and him in about five minutes to give direction about the first years so I'll talk to you guys in a little bit. With that Hermione left the compartment with her friends in it and went to the heads compartment.

As Hermione walked into the compartment she had noticed that it was about double the size of the regular compartment that she had just been in. No one was in the compartment yet so she began to walk around looking at all the pictures on the wall and seeing that there was a private bathroom for the heads.

The prefects then began to walk in and Hermione smiled at them. She just told them to take a seat that they would be starting for a few minutes they had to wait for everyone to get here.

----

On the other side of the train Malfoy was talking to Blaise as they made there way to the heads compartment.

Seriously Blaise, you have no idea how hellish this meeting is going to be with Granger as Head Girl. Thank god they made you a prefect I don't think that I would be able to handle this meeting other wise.

Yeah, well let's just hope that there is some nice ass that made prefects this year Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

As the two boys entered the compartment they looked around the room as to who made prefects. Blaise's eyes scanned the room quickly and said bingo. He then elbowed Malfoy and gave him a nod in the direction of a girl standing on the other side of the room. She had her back to them she had been looking at one of the pictures that was hanging on the wall.

The two boys grinned at each other as they stood there trying to figure out who the girl was.

Damn that girl has a nice ass. I am so going to fuck the shit out of that girl by the end of this year. Malfoy said with a big grin.

You, why do you get her I saw her first.

Because asshole, I'm the Slytherin king and I always get what I want.

Ha, alright mate well then I won't stand in your way go get her.

Malfoy strutted over to the girl debating on how to approach her. Not being able to really come up with any smooth ideas he figured he would just rely on the hopes that this girl knew his reputation as the desirable sex goddess. As he approached her he could smell her perfume and he began to get a bit aroused. A smirk formed on his face.

He stepped up to the back of the girl that was still facing towards the wall still looking at the picture. She was standing pretty close to the wall which made it easy for him to smoothly place his right hand on the wall while he placed his left hand on her hip pressed the bulge in his pant against her ass. In a very slow motion he began to rub his pants against her ass. He then brought he face to her right ear and began to whisper. As he began to whisper the smell of her perfume again made him even harder then he was and pressed into her ass a bit more.

"I have to tell you that you have a very nice ass and if you let me when we get to school I would love to show you just how much pleasure I would be able to show you" Malfoy said

Hermione's eye widen with the shock of what just happened and with who was pressed against her. All types of thoughts began to run through her head. Why is Malfoy standing behind me and oh my god I can actually feel him on my ass. He must not realize that its me and must think that I am someone else. Wow, did I really change that much in one summer that even Malfoy wouldn't recognized me.

A small smile formed on Hermione's face. She had an idea that would really get to Malfoy.

Hermione kept her back to him and then place her left hand on top of his which was still on her hip. She then raised her right arm above her head and wrapped it behind his head so her fingers were now running from the bottom of his head to the top playing with his hair. Malfoy groaned a little bit and began to nibble on her right ear lobe. She then slightly tilted her head to allow him more room for him to suck oh her ear lobe.

She then began to speak to him. "So you like the way that my ass feels against you?"

He replied huskily with a "yes". Your ass looks so tight I want to fuck you so bad.

Hermione smiled her plan was working. "How bad do you want me?"

With a small groan he replied by saying "can't your ass tell how bad I want you right now".

Hermione was barely able to keep a straight face from laughing at this whole thing, but she had to, Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson.

"What do you say after this lame meeting is over that you and me find an empty compartment and I can personal demonstrate how badly I want your ass." Malfoy asked

She was going to go on with this little game of his a little bit longer, but with his last comment she had had enough and figured she should begin the meeting instead. At that point she quickly turned around to face him. She hastily grabbed his groin with her hand squeezing it a bit to the point where Malfoy became uncomfortable with pain and not pleasure. She then looked into his bright grey-blue eyes and began to speak. "First of all Malfoy I have a boyfriend and if I needed a booty call you would definitely not be the person that I would go to. Second, if you ever rub yourself against me like that ever again I will personally see to it that this little thing that I am grabbing right now won't be there anymore. Do I make myself clear Malfoy."

Malfoy still a bit shocked that it had been Granger the hold time he was trying to seduce could not do much in the current situation and in a low squeaky voice Malfoy was able to reply "crystal clear".

Good and with that Hermione let him go and pushed him out of the way to begin the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2:Back to Hogwarts

I own nothing

Chapter 2: Back at Hogwarts

Once the meeting was over everyone had left the Heads compartment except Malfoy and Blaise.

"Well mate who would have thought that that mudblood would have turned out to have been such a hot piece of ass. Damn, seriously man I don't know what that bitch did over the summer, but she is a fucking knock out and I'd fuck her in a heartbeat if you don't want her." Blaise commented

"Didn't you see what that bitch did to me" Draco asked furiously

"Ha, yeah man it was hilarious. Sorry man I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I meant come on I wouldn't have expected anything less from Granger." Said the laughing Blaise

"Whatever man she said she has a boyfriend now. My guess is that it is probably either that Weasel or Scarhead. What the fuck why did it have to be Granger I was so ready to start this year out right with the first fuck of the year. It would have been awesome to fuck on the train before we got to Hogwarts, but of course not it had to be that filthy mudblood. God I feel like I need a shower now."

"Honestly man I'd still fuck her even though she is a filthy mudblood. Did you see that body damn I am jealous of whoever she is going out with." Blaise said

"What is wrong with you man its Granger"

Whatever you are going to try and tell me that you wouldn't fuck her. Please don't even start with me. She is not that bad. Besides while you are fucking her you just put a blanket over her face or something so you don't have to look at her. Blaise saying this half laughing

Draco just looked at his friend and shook his head in disbelief as to what he just said. Whatever, I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there.

----

Hermione made her way back to her compartment where she had left her friend earlier as she entered she was greeted with a smile from Harry and Ginny and a kiss on the cheek from Ron.

"So Hermione how was your first meeting" Ginny asked

"It was okay nothing to special"

"And how did Malfoy act is he still the same slime ball that left her last year" Harry asked

Hermione rolled your eye and said "you have not idea"

Ron then add "well if you give you any problems Mione don't worry well take care of him"

"Oh Ron stop being so macho you know perfectly well that I am able to take care of the ferret on my own, but thank you for offering."

The Four of them all quickly feel asleep for the remaining time it took to get to school.

It hadn't been till Neville came and woke them up to tell that they would be arriving at school very short.

They all gathered their things and changed into their robes and waited to arrive at the school.

----

After the sorting hat had finished Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Well I hope that everyone had a pleasant summer. Now from recent years being here at Hogwarts myself along with the rest of the professors here have notices a lack of unity among our different houses. This year there will be a number of events that will occur that will help built the schools unity. With that said two people who are going to lead our students in our school unity are our new head students. Your new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger for Gryffindor. The new heads throughout the year will be creating events that will help out our houses with building better unity among one another. If you should have any problems what so ever please go to your head students and they will try and help you the best they can. Well with that said let the feast begin.

"I still can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy how on earth am I going to help our school unity while working side by side with that ferret." Hermione said before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hmm, I got it how about for our school unity that we all team up and get rid of Malfoy that will bring a lot of people together." Ron said before taking a bit of his dinner roll.

Everyone laughed at the idea and continued to eat.

Once Hermione was done eating she was approached by professor McGonagall who had told her she would be escorting her and Mr. Malfoy to their head dorm.

Hermione said goodbye to everyone and followed her into the hall where Malfoy was already waiting.

They had all walked in silence down the corridors to where the head dorm was.

Hermione was walking a bit ahead of Malfoy. As she walked he was watching her ass sway back and forth. He then began to think about what Blaise had said to him about putting a blanket over her face while they fuck and he began to chuckle to himself.

They had arrived at the dorm and Professor McGonagall had given them the password "Fire Flies".

After saying the password Hermione and Draco walked into the dorm. The first room was the Common Room. It was the main room that had connected their rooms together. The room had a large marble fireplace with a mantle above it that have candles that were lit upon it. It gave the room a smell of vanilla cookies. There were two couches one directly across from the fire place and the other one off to the side of the fireplace. There had also been a table that sat between the couch and the fire place as well. The couches looked so inviting and comfortable. They were a dark cream colored with silver and gold pillows on them. The room gave off a lot of light from the moon that came from three big bay windows with curtains that matched the couches. At the other end of the common room were two desks that were surrounded by a wall of books. The area looked almost like their own personal library. Next to this area was a door to that bathroom that they would share. It had a his and her sinks which were dignified by their own house colors. Then off to the other side of the bathroom was a large stall shower and a separate large bathtub.

Draco hardly taking notice to the common room made is way to his bedroom. Hermione then quickly did the same and retreated to her room to get ready for bed. She would take a better look at the rooms in the morning when she was more awake.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes and Suspicions

I own nothing

Chapter 3: Classes and Suspicions

Hermione had entered into her first class of the semester with high hopes that her double potions class with the Slytherin this year wouldn't be so bad.

She had taken a seat next to Ron and Harry and had begun to just chat about how they enjoyed being back at school when Professor Snape came into the room to begin the lesson.

As Snape began to speak out of the corner of Hermione's eye she could feel eye's boring into her. She had taken a glance to her left to see the eye's of Blaise Zabini staring at her. His eyes were staring at her so hard looking her from head to toe that his glare could probably burn a hole through her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with his staring at her she had quickly turned away and inched her chair a little bit closer to Ron. Ron not noticing that Blaise had been staring at her and believed that she just moved closer to him smiled at her and placed his hand on her leg gently messaging it.

From across the room Draco had been sitting next to Blaise doodling when he had looked up in time to see Hermione inch her chair closer to Ron and him put his hand on her leg. Knowing that she was going out with either him or Potter it didn't much surprised him to see this. He did have mixed feeling about this sight thought. The first thought being she was a mudblood and he really didn't care who she was seeing. He did however, believe that even for a mudblood though she did look pretty hot this year and couldn't figure out why she would be with Weasel. Ron and Draco never got along since the first day they had begun Hogwarts, but there had always been something about Ron that just didn't seem right. A part of him began to ponder what if she wasn't Hermione Granger, mudblood of Gryffindor and been born a pureblood. Would he still have had the same ill feelings towards her?

In mid thought he had been interrupted by professor Snape asking him and Mr. Zabini to go into his office cabinet to get some ingredients for him to demonstrate the Poly Juice Potion that the class would be making. Snape gave them the list of the ingredients to get out.

Draco and Blaise stood up and retreated to Snape's office.

Once inside of office they began to talk as they searched for the ingredients that Snape wanted.

'Did you see Granger in class damn I still can't get over how good she looks'. Blaise said

'Yeah well Weasel was practically groping her during class. That guy just sends out weird vibes to me, she could totally do better them him even for a mudblood.' Draco replied placing a couple of the ingredients aside that were on the list.

Looking over at Blaise he wasn't even getting the ingredients and more or less looking at the potions that were already made with labels on them. He had scanned over a bunch of them and grabbed a couple of potions. He saw some Veritaserum and Babbling Beverage Potions thinking about how he could use it to torture some first years and put them in his pocket.

Draco looking at Blaise and yelling at him to help get the ingredients as he had continued to talk about Hermione.

'Well if you ask me it seems that you might have a thing for the little lion. You should definitely still try and hit it. Ha, hey maybe you will even break up the new couple and it will be like killing two birds with one stone. Getting laid and breaking up the Trio.' Blaise said getting the last of the ingredients to bring out.

-----

After class was over Hermione quickly packed up her books in her bag and clung to Ron's hand as they walked out of the class room. As they neared the door Hermione saw Blaise and Malfoy looking at the happy couple and she just looked down toward the floor wishing that she could hide behind Ron as they walked past. Blaise just gave her the creeps the way that he looked at her and well Malfoy, he was just a prick and she didn't much want to look at him.

Feeling Hermione clinging to him he looked up to see what was bothering her when he saw Malfoy looking at her. Ron then stepped in front of Hermione as they were just about to approach the two Slytherin shielding Hermione from their sights.

Ron not being intimidated by Malfoy in the slightest as some are began to speak to him. 'Is there something that I can help you with or do you just have a staring problem?'

'Problem Weasel? No, there is no problem with me. I think the only problem worth trying to figure out is how you managed to get yourself a girlfriend' Draco said with a smirk

'Why don't you shove it Malfoy, the only reason you ever get girls is because they want your money.' Ron had retaliated

Just as Malfoy was about to comment back Snape had walked over. 'Is there a problem her gentlemen?'

'No sir no problem. I was merely just trying to have a friendly chat with our red headed Gryffindor' Draco said with a smirk looking at Ron

'Very well then get out of my classroom then, I'm sure that you all have other places that you need to be' Snape snapped

And with that they all left the classroom.

The day had gone by pretty quickly. After classes had be over Draco had retreated back to his head room for a quick nap before supper. After his nap he woke up feeling reenergized and emerged from him room into the common room to find the head girl and her red-headed boy toy on the couch both reading.

Hermione had been sitting on the couch with her legs up on the table in front of them and Ron had been lying down on the couch with his head on her lap. As Draco had emerged from his bedroom he stared at the two for a second before Ron had sat up on the couch. Ron and Draco both stared at each other before Ron turned to Hermione and told her to bring her books up to her room so they could go to dinner.

Hermione nodded her head at Ron and then stood up and began to walk to her room. As she got up to walk to her room she and Malfoy's eyes had connected for a second before she quickly looked down and scooted to her room.

As Hermione had walked to her room Malfoy's eyes continued to stare at her. He watched as her small figure walked by him and he caught a whiff of her perfume remembering back to the day on the train when he had first smelled her intoxicating perfume. How hard she had made him, for a second he almost envied the Weasel because she was his. His thoughts of her were ripped away with the voice of the other man still in the room.

Malfoy's eye then looked over to Ron's, he too was watching Hermione going to her room. Once Hermione was in her room Ron took a few stepped closer to Malfoy so they were only a few feet way from each other and stared Malfoy in the eyes before he began to speak.

'I'm not sure what you're up to Malfoy, but stay away from Hermione.' Ron spat

'I don't know what you're talking about Weasel, but if I were you I wouldn't be threatening me.' Malfoy said taking a tiny step closer to Ron

'I'm not blind Malfoy I see the way you are looking at her and I know that you are up to something'

'Please Weasel' Malfoy said with a small laugh and turned his head slightly to break their eye contact.

'So why is it then the "Great Malfoy' keeps staring at the innocent mudblood then? Obviously you are up to something, you wouldn't keep looking at her for nothing……'

Ron paused for a few seconds taking in the facial expression on Malfoy's face and looked him in the eyes before saying 'Or you have a thing for my innocent mudblood' Ron said.

Draco finally looked at Ron again giving a nervous laugh. 'Now why would I want that mudblood when I can have any girl in this school that I want?' Malfoy responded.

Hermione then emerged from her room and began to walk back into the common room.

Ron not wanting Hermione to know what they are taking about steps closer to Malfoy. Both boys now staring each other down like they wanted to rip the others head off. Ron quietly replied so Hermione couldn't hear him 'That's a good question Malfoy why would you want Hermione? After all she is not really your type now is she? Maybe it is the fact that you and I both know that she just so happens to be the one girl that you really want and can't have. How does it feel Malfoy knowing that you will NEVER get down Hermione's pants?'

Ron was now smirking at Malfoy

'Right Weasel like you have gotten that far with her' Malfoy replied not really know what to say back, but subconsciously knowing that the Weasel was right about everything he had just said.

'I may not have gotten down her pants yet, but I would say that it is only a matter of time and I am a hell of a lot closer to it then you will ever be' And with that Ron turned his back to Malfoy and headed to the door with Hermione on his hand, but not before turning back one last time to look at Malfoy and to give him a smirk of defeat.


	4. Chapter 4: Patrolling

I own nothing

Chapter 4: Patrolling

Draco sat down on the couch after watching them leave the common room. He shook his head in disbelief. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Draco Malfoy and I have a thing for Granger? FUCK!

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny finishing up their supper when Ginny had asked Hermione if she'd known what any of the special events where this year.

Hermione shook her head no, saying that they have a meeting tomorrow and next week to discuss about the upcoming events. As they had continued to chat Professor McGonagall had come up to the table to remind Hermione about her Head Duties that she had to do.

Hermione had nodded her head to the Professor understanding that she had responsibilities to attend to.

Hermione then said goodbye to her friends, as she stood up to leave Ron stood up with her saying he would walk her out of the Great Hall. He had needed to go do a couple of things himself. Hermione and Ron exited the Great Hall hand in hand.

Once they were out of the Great Hall and away from everyone Ron had grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her towards him. Encircling her with his arms he bent down and kissed her passionately. Hermione being caught a bit off guard by the kiss moaned against his mouth for a second before relaxing and letting him enter his tongue into her mouth. Ron then pulled his tongue away from her and kissed her cheek and neck before bring his mouth to her ear when he began to speak softly.

'So how about I come over later and continue this little snogging session in the privacy of your own room' Ron said nipping at her ear lobe

'Ron no we can't I am Head Girl and I have to set an example for everyone else, besides if Malfoy catches you, you will be in a lot of trouble.'

'Oh come on Hermione.' Thinking in the back of his head he would like for Malfoy to catch them just so he could rub it in his face.

Hermione pulled away from Ron 'Ron I can't'

Before Ron could say anything else the Great Hall doors opened and Draco came out.

'Are you ready for our Head Duties Granger?' Draco asked staring at Ron

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Ron' Hermione then walked up the stairs with Malfoy.

After the two heads had gone to see Dumbledore for instructions about what to do and formalities it was almost 11:00PM. They had to Patrol the hall for the next hour together before they could return back to their dorm. For about 20 minutes the two walked the corridors in silence when Malfoy broke the silence.

'So you and the Weasel, how long you been going out for now?'

Hermione a bit shocked stared at Malfoy for a second before any words would come out of her mouth. 'What did you say?'

'I just asked how long you two were going out for'

Hermione snapped 'It none of your damn business who I am going out with or for how long I am going out with them for'

'Hey I was just trying to be nice and have a conversation with you to try and make the time go by faster, but if you are going to act like this then fine I won't speak to you.'

'Look Malfoy, I'm sorry I snapped I'm just not used to the side of you being so civil. After a moment or so she then replied. 'The answer to your question is almost three ½ month's now.'

'That's pretty long. Longer then any of my relationships lasted.'

Hermione gave a small laugh and his last comment both knowing very well that he never had a relationship last for more then a couple of days.

'Can I ask you a question Granger and I want an honest answer here'

'Okay'

'Why are you with that Weasel? I honestly think that you could do a lot better then him even for a mudblood such as yourself. I mean besides him being dirt poor there is just something about that kid that rubs me the wrong way.'

Hermione stopped walking and just stared at Malfoy with questionable eyes, not know if he paid her a complement or not she decided to just simple answer his question. 'Well you know Malfoy some people would say the same things about you with the exception of your family coming from wealth.'

With a smile Malfoy looked at her and just replied 'Fair enough Granger, fair enough.'

They continued to patrol with simple chattering to each other when Malfoy suggested then they split up for the remaining ten minutes to make the patrol go faster and then meet back up again to head back to the dorm.

Hermione had agreed and went down one hallway while Draco the other.

As Draco walked down the hallway he heard the faintest sounds. He really didn't even know how he heard them that's how low they were, but he had proceeded to walk towards the Requirements Room where he believed the noise was coming from. As he got closer to the door he pulled out his wand just in case. As he slowly and quietly approached the door he pushed it open slightly to see what was in the room.

His eyes were stunned with the shock of the sight. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it himself. What should he do should he barge in and interrupt this lovely shagging session and get them both in trouble, when a different and better idea had come across his mind. Malfoy smiled to himself and said in a very low voice so the couple couldn't hear him 'Got Ya!' He then backed away from the door quietly and shut it again.

Just as he had backed away from the room and began to walk down the hall Hermione had come to look for him when he didn't return back where they were suppose to meet.

'Malfoy what is taking you so long I have been waiting forever for you'

'Oh, um sorry' He hadn't realized that he had been outside the door watching the two for that long.

"Where have you been" Hermione asked again then feel silent 'Did you hear that?'

'Um hear what' trying to hide that he heard anything at all. For if Hermione decided to go investigate what those sounds were she would completely mess up his plans. Trying to cover up some more he changed the subject 'Come on Granger lets go back to the dorm I'm tired and what to go to bed'.

As they walked down the hallways back to their dorm Malfoy had a smug smile on his face. Images of the scene continued to play over and over in his head of the one and only Ronald Weasley propped up on a desk having sex with a Ravenclaw girl who most certainly was not his girlfriend Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5: Fights

I own nothing

Chapter 5: Fights

Hermione woke up the next morning at around 7:15 am. She got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom. She walked out in the common room seeing the Malfoy's door was still closed and assumed he was still sleeping. She then walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the shower. Once it was at the right temperature she stepped in and just let the hot water hit her. She closed her eye and thought about her night with Malfoy and how he seemed to have changed a little bit over the summer. He was more civilized this year and maybe it won't be so bad. Not really dwelling on it however she continued with her shower. When she was done she wrapped her towel around her body and opened the door of the bathroom to go back to her room.

As she entered into the common room she had found Malfoy just exiting his bedroom in just his silk hunter green boxers. She had stopped walking for a moment to admire his body. He had a very nice toned chest with his muscular arms. His hair was in disarray from just waking up and it seems that he was having a bit of morning wood that turned Hermione a light shade of pink at first glance.

'Morning Malfoy' Hermione said hesitantly

As Malfoy was about to respond back he noticed the head girl standing in front of him soaking wet wearing a towel that had just barely covered herself. Her hair was still wet and was down all around her shoulders. After a second of realizing he was gawking at her almost naked body he simple responded with a quick morning before practically running into the bathroom to relieve himself of his morning stiffness.

She quickly ran up to her room and preformed a dry spell on herself. She had put on her school skirt that came down to her mid-thigh and a white tank top since she always gets so hot under her robe. She did her hair so that it was straight and then put on some light makeup. Once she was ready she grabbed her robe and her books and headed to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron to go to breakfast.

Once she had arrived at their common room she was greeted with a good morning kiss from Ron.

'Morning baby how was your head duties late night'

'Oh they were fine nothing too specials what did you do last night?'

'Oh nothing really just came back to the common room and hung out a bit before going to bed early I was pretty tired.' Ron replied with a smile and giving her another kiss. Then telling her how good she looked this morning.

Ron then took Hermione's hand in his as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once they had gotten to the Great Hall they had sat down with Harry, Ginny, and Seamus.

On the other side of the Great Hall sitting at the Slytherin table was Draco with Blaise. Draco watched Hermione walk in hand in hand with Ron and sit down at their table. He then turned to Blaise and began to speak.

'So you will never guess what saw last night while on patrol' Draco said with a smirk

'Oh and what is that' Blaise asked

'Well lets just say I saw that red-headed Weasel that just walk in having sex on top of a desk in the Requirements room.

Blaise's mouth dropped open a little.

'Are you serious, damn I'm jealous of that fucker getting to bang Granger. I always new that good girl act of hers was a sham.'

'Wait I haven't even told you the best part about the whole story.' Draco smirk 'Lets just say that the girl that was underneath Weasel on the desk was in fact not his girlfriend, but some Ravenclaw girl.'

'No Fucking way. Are you serious what an idiot. Blaise responded 'Did you tell Granger?'

No not yet I got a plan' Draco said

'What why not you can destroy that Weasel, plus here's your opening to get some from Granger'

'I'm not going to shag Granger Blaise'

'Why the fuck not, you're in denial you want her I can see it'

'I'm not denying shit Blaise you don't know what you are talking about, now drop it.' Draco becoming a bit angry 'Now the really question of the matter is why is it that Weasel is shagging with some other bitch when he had Granger?'

'Please, it is because it's Granger and she is a prude. If the Weasel can't get it from her then he turned somewhere else for his relief. It's that simple he's a man with needs.' Blaise said laughing

Malfoy turning back to see Ron and Hermione finishing up with breakfast and getting ready to leave the hall.

'Come on Blaise its time to destroy the Weasel'

The two then got up from their seat to the entrance to the Great Hall to cut off the two love birds before they left.

Hermione and Ron had just finished up breakfast and were collecting there stuff to get ready to go to Transfiguration class. As they stood up Harry and Ginny were still eating and told them that he would just meet them in class.

'Okay Harry we will see you in a few minutes then' Hermione said before walking away from the table.'

Again Ron grabbed Hermione's hand almost stating to everyone in the hall that she was his. He then began to lead her to the hall doors that were now being blocked off my Malfoy and Blaise.

'Get out of the way Malfoy' Ron yelled

'Now now Weasel where are your manners' Draco responded

'Please if anyone needs to learn some manners its you Malfoy' Ron again yelled

'Okay then Weasel, if we are going to be taking about manners maybe you want to tell your girlfriend here what you were doing last night and with whom.' Draco glared into his eye with a smirk on his face.

'What's he talking about Ron' Hermione asked questionably

Without breaking their eye contact the boy's continued to stare each other down.

'Nothing Hermione, it's Malfoy after all. He is just trying to start shit with us to get into a fight and break up. You should know all of Malfoy's head games that he plays and what he's done in the last six years to us. You can't trust one word that comes out of this ferrets mouth.' Ron responded

Before anyone could even say anything Pansy walked up to the bunch if front of the door.

'Is this filthy mudblood bothering your Drakie? I'll take care of her for you if you'd like.' Pansy spat looking at Hermione.

'Oh getting Pansy to do all your dirty work for you now Malfoy, how manly.' Ron said with a laugh

'Pansy go away this has nothing to do with you' Malfoy blurted

'But Drakie if has to do with this mudblood then it is my business' Pansy responded

'You heard him you pugged face Slytherin whore why don't you just go away and leave everyone along' Hermione finally speaking up

Everyone a little stunned by the words that just came out of Hermione's mouth just stood there for a second except Pansy who was so full of rage that she pushed Hermione hard enough that she fell to the floor on her bottom. This unleashed a full out brawl among this group. Ron had immediately punched Malfoy in the face making him fall back a bit, while then Blaise jumped in to pull Ron off of Malfoy and punching him in the face instead.

Seeing what was happened from their table Harry, Seamus, and Ginny ran over to help their friends to help out. Ginny ran over to Pansy grabbing her by the hair and yanking her off of Hermione after she had pushed her to the floor. As Harry and Seamus were now trying to help out Ron by fighting off Crabbe and Goyle.

Two loud voices were then heard coming from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. 'What in Merlins name is going on in here!' They all then stopped fighting and began yelling what happened when they were this time silenced by Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall will you please bring these students here to my office where I will be shortly with their punishments, with the exception of my head students. Please follow me.

Hermione and Draco both glaring at each other before following Professor Dumbledore to an empty classroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Punishments

I own nothing

Chapter 6: Punishment

Dumbledore then began to speak 'I have to say, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy that I am very disappointed in the two of you. You are the head students here and you are supposed to be setting an example to the other students to demonstrate inter-house unit. Now I will not take away your head positions, but I would suggest to you that in the future to demonstrate better leadership roles. Now if that two of you will go to my office and wait with the others I will be in shortly to with your punishments.'

'Yes professor' they said at the same time then left

As they walked down the hallway to Dumbledore office they were quite until Hermione began to speak.

'Malfoy' Hermione stopped walking as she spoke his name. 'What were you talking about earlier in the Great Hall about Ron and where he was last night?'

Malfoy then turned to Hermione, this was his chance to tell her what he saw to break her and Ron up. It was now his turn to step in and to take over Ron's place. 'Look Hermione, I saw…..' and as he was just about to tell her what he saw last night on patrol he looked in her eye and saw that they were glassy. What was wrong with him this was his chance, but instead he saw the fear in her eyes. She looked like she was going to cry and he didn't want to hurt her. 'Nothing…..I never saw him last night Hermione'.

'So Ron was right, you know Malfoy for a second you had me fooled I actually though that you hand changed. You're still the same evil bastard that you have been for the last six year.' Hermione spat angrily then continued to walk

'Hermione wait'

'No Malfoy I have heard enough from you. Just leave me alone'

They then walked to rest of the way in silence. Hermione began to think, did he just call me by my first name? No I must be hearing things. God, I can't believe how stupid I was to fall for his act.

They then entered into Professor Dumbledore's office and joined everyone else while they waiting for Dumbledore to return. After waiting for what seemed like forever Dumbledore then entered his office and sat at his desk looking at the students in front of him.

'I have to say that I am disappointed in all of you. I thought that being the last year for most of you that your attitudes towards one another would have changed. My goal in the beginning of this semester was to create inter-house unity and I believe that you all sitting in from of me are going to be my examples for the rest of the school to see. If the rest of the school can see that our Slytherin and Gryffindor students can get along then my goal will have been achieved. Now for your punishments. I have contemplated on just giving you all detention with your teachers, but I do not see how this will teach any of you a lesson on unity. So, therefore I have thought up a different punishment for you all. For the next 48 hours the ten of you will all be living in the Head Boy/Girls dormitory to try and create some unity amongst you all. If at that end of these 48 hours you are still acting the way you are now you will remain living together until you all get along civilly. You will all be excused from your classes for the next couple of day. You will not leave the dormitory for any reason at all. You are to go back to your dorms get your necessary belonging that you will need and to report to the head dorm after supper tonight. As for your meals they will be brought to you in the dorm by the house elves. Now are there any questions.'

I have a question sir' Harry asked 'Where are we all going to sleep'

'Ahh Mr. Potter good question you will all sleep in the common room. Cots will be brought in for each one of you. Now if there aren't any other questions I would suggest that you all report to your classes and try to stay out of trouble. I will see you all at the head dormitory after supper.' Dumbledore responded

---

Hermione walked hand in hand with Ron as they entered the Great Hall for supper and then they went to sit with Harry.

'Uggg' Ron sighed 'This is going to be the longest two days of my life at least we don't have to go to classes'

'Guys just promise me that you will behave yourselves during this whole time. Let's just show them that us Gryffindor's won't stoop to their low level. Plus I don't want to get in anymore trouble with Dumbledore' Hermione asked looking around at mainly the boys knowing that Ginny would be able to control herself.

'Fine Hermione, but if Malfoy or any of those goons try anything I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing.' Ron replied

Dinner had seemed to have gone by really fast for the bunch. Everyone hurried off to their room to get their belongings that they would be needing for the next couple of days, while Hermione just retreated back to her room. As she entered the dorm no one else was there yet but Malfoy.

'Malfoy look I know that this whole detention thing is going to be hell and all but can we at least call a truce for the sake of everyone else to make sure that we all make it out of this room alive.' Hermione said taking off her robe and placing on the couch.

Malfoy just looked up at her. She was wearing a black tank top and her short school skirt. She had a small piece of hair that fell on her face. Draco then stood up and walked over to her and stood about a foot away from her. He then brushed the hair off of her face so it fell back in place with the rest of her hair. He then mumbled only just barely loud enough that she heard him say 'wow'.

Hermione giving him an uncertain look and had just opened her mouth to say something when Dumbledore had walked in the door. Both had turned to look at him and quickly took a couple of steps away from each other. Dumbledore smiled at the two. 'Well it looks like the two of you are getting along with each other I hope.'

'Now I wanted to talk to my heads again before everyone else comes. I am expecting nothing but good leadership from the two of you. All of your meal will be brought to you and placed back where your study area is on the desks. You are to make sure that everyone is to sleep in the common room area on their cots and yes that includes that two of you. This is supposed to be an inter-house unity detention and it would not be fair if the two got any special privileges while serving the same detention. If indeed you two need any help in the matter you can always owl me. I am expecting that things will okay, now are their any last minute question you two have for me.' Dumbledore asked his head students.

Both nodded their heads no

'Good well then please go take a seat while we wait for everyone to join us.'

After about 10 minutes everyone had arrived and was not sitting in the common room.

'Now you all know why you are here and I am hoping that at the end of this detention that we will all be able to get along a little better. Now I have given directions to my head students if you should have a problem go to them. Now I have one last business to attend to before I leave. 'Accio Wands'. Ten wands then flew through the air and into a small stack on top of Dumbledore's hands. Everyone looked a little stunned and shocked how he was able to take all their wands at once. 'Now I have taken all your wands so that their will be no hexing to anyone or anything of that sort.' With that Dumbledore walked out of the Head dorm closing that door and locking them all in.

'Well this is certainly going to be an interesting two days, who is ready to have some fun?' Blaise commented

Everyone just stared at Blaise shaking there heads in disbelief.

'What I'm just trying to lighten the mood.' We are going to be stuck in this room together for a while so I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to make the best of it.' With that comment Blaise had retreated back to his bag that had his stuff in it and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

'Malfoy your not going to let him do that in here are you it is against the rules' Hermione asked a bit flustered.

Oh come off it Granger we are going to be in here for a while so just let him have his fun it is not going to hurt anyone.' With this comment Malfoy then went up to Blaise and took a shoot of firewhiskey himself.

The rest of the night was pretty quite. The Slytherins kept to themselves on one end of the common room with Blaise and Draco getting drunk, while on the other end the Gryffindor's sat around and played chess and just talked. After a while they all seem to be getting tired. Hermione had gone up to her room and put on her pajamas with Ginny and to get ready for bed. Once they had changed they had come back to the common room where everyone else was pretty much by them ready for bed as well. Hermione was wearing light blue tank top with a pair of matching short shorts.

On the Slytherin side of the room Draco had caught sight of Hermione in her pajamas and how short her shorts were. Just as a drunken smirk had come across his face with all the thoughts that he had of her in those sexy little shorts, they were quickly whipped away when he saw Ron go up to Hermione and put his had on her hip. Ron's hand seemed to be inching closer and closer to her ass. This was driving Draco crazy it should have been his hand on Hermione not Ron's.

'Hermione' Ron said putting a hand on her lower hip. 'Lets go sleep up in your bedroom where we can have some privacy from everyone else.'

'Ron we can't Dumbledore specifically told us we all had to sleep in the common room.'

'Oh come on Hermione, Dumbledore is not here there is no way that he is going to find out if we don't sleep in the same room as everyone else.'

'Would you like to make a bet that Dumbledore wouldn't find out' Malfoy said with a smirk looking at Ron. There was no way he was going to let Ron take Hermione up to her room to do god knows what to her while he was in the next room.

'Oh shove off Malfoy your wasted why don't you go bother Pansy and leave us be.' Ron spat back

'Stop it you two will you. Everyone is sleeping in the common room end of story. Now will the two of you just please shut up and go to bed.' Hermione said

Malfoy gave Ron a smirk and raised his eye brow at him. Oh no there was no way that Ron was going to be seeing any action with Hermione if he had anything to do with it. With that they all went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 :The Game

I own nothing

Chapter 7: The Game

Everyone had woken up the next morning with the sight of breakfast in the back area of the room by the desks. After they had all finished they took turns using the bathroom and such. Needless to say it took all morning before everyone was fully dressed and showered. The day had actually gone by fairly quickly. It was almost 8pm and everyone was pretty much just trying to keep themselves occupied in the common area. Blaise being bored again had gone back to his bag and began to drink more of his firewhiskey when he had found the two flashes that he had taken from Professor Snape class during potions. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face he had an idea on how to keep everyone occupied.

Blaise can back in to the main sitting area where everyone mostly was. 'Well I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'm pretty bored so who is up for all of us to keep ourselves occupied and play a little game?'

Everyone looked up at Blaise with questionable eye.

'What type of game you have in mind mate?' Draco asked

'Please, I'm not playing any kind of game with you Slytherins' Ron yelled

'Actually, Blaise is right. Maybe we should play a game together. I mean Dumbledore is not going to let anyone out of here unless there have been some kind of inter-house unity so I think that maybe we should give Blaise idea a chance.' Hermione said

Everyone looked at Hermione with wide eyes. They could not believe that she had actually agreed to play a game especially with any of the Slytherins. Hermione then looked to her Gryffindors and was able to talk them into playing a game. As Draco was able to convince the Slytherins to join in.

Blaise then began to speak. 'All right well first of all I'm sorry to say this but you all are pretty much a drag to hang out with so before we begin this game I have in mind we are all going to take a shot of firewhiskey to loosen up a bit.'

After a few disagreements about people not wanting to take shots of firewhiskey everyone gave eventually gave in.

'Okay people now on the count of three everyone is to take their shot and I am going to be watching that everyone takes it cause if not they are going to be taking another one them' Blaise said handing everyone a shot

After everyone had taken their shot Blaise just passed that bottle around for anyone who had just wanted to take more shots. He then began to explain what game they were going to be playing and because he thought of it he made a couple of rules up of his own.

'Okay now we are going to be playing a game of Truth or Dare. However, this game is going to have a little twist added on to it. I'll just assume everyone knows how to play the game and I'll just add on the rules that I have just made. Now I am going to hand each one of you a piece of parchment and you are to write on it a secret that no one else knows about. Don't worry it will be anonymous no one will find out who wrote it. The game will end once everyone has had at least one chance to go. Now when you are done place it in this vase and we will put it on top of the mantle of the fireplace so no one peaks. We will read everyone's secrets later.' Blaise place the vase on the table for everyone to put their secrets in.

'Oh and one more thing about these secrets that you are writing down.' Everyone looked up at Blaise who had a big smile on his face. 'I put Veritaserum in the firewhiskey so for the rest of the night it is going to be a down and dirty truthful night. So everyone's secrets will be real and not made up.'

'What the hell why'd you do that?' Draco said pissed along with everyone else who was now yelling at Blaise

'Lets just say that for the rest of the night at least we are all going to be honest with one another.' Blaise said 'Now how about we get this game going. Lets see who should I choose first. I know Hermione.'

Hermione looked up at Blaise a bit nervous

'Hermione Truth or Dare' Blaise asked with a smirk then gave a quick look over at Draco who was giving him a funny look back

'Umm, I think that I'm safer with truth' Hermione responded

'Okay Hermione, Are you a virgin and if not who was it that you have slept with?'

Hermione's mouth dropped wide open 'That is a personal question'

"Well then you should have chosen dare now answer the question' Blaise said

Everyone looked at Hermione to the response to the question. Everyone knew that this was going to be an interesting game that was going to go on. Draco looked at Blaise who was smiling at him with a look that said this is going to be an awesome night. Draco then looked back at Hermione for her answer.

Looking down at the floor Hermione then said 'No I'm not a virgin.'

Everyone gasped. Draco felt his stomach drop when he heard this thinking that the weasel had taken her innocents away from her. Harry and Ginny were as surprised as everyone else asking questing like crazy. Blaise just smiled. He looked at Draco again before speaking.

'So we have the Gryffindor sex kitten with us tonight. Please do fill us in on who the lucky gentleman is. Or should I just turn to Ron and shake his hand?'

Hermione paused for a second and looked at Ron with apologetic eyes, but Ron had already know that she wasn't a virgin, but it still made it uncomfortable for him to be sitting there. 'No, it was not Ron it was Viktor Krum.'

Draco suddenly felt much better at the thought that she had not yet slept with Ron, but then thought that is wasn't much better thinking about Krum. Damn, he couldn't believe that she had actually slept with him. He was almost positive that Hermione was still a virgin. Draco's thoughts were interrupted with Ginny whispering that she had wanted details later.

The game had continued for a while with Crabbe running around the common room in the nude, Harry getting dared to make out with Ginny, learning that Seamus has slept with five girls, Goyle putting on a mini strip tease, Ginny flashing her chest to everyone, Pansy who would fuck professor Snape if she had to have sex with a teacher, and Blaise had to sit for the rest of the game in women's underwear. The only two people who were left were Draco and Ron. Everyone had to admit that it was fun playing the game and learning everyone's dirty secrets and funny things they had to do. Plus the fact that everyone was pretty drunk make everything funnier and people happier.

It was Blaise's turn to again to ask a question. 'Draco Truth or Dare?'

Draco could feel that no matter which choice he chose that Blaise had been up to something this whole time with his suggestion of the game. Not really knowing which question was safer he picked 'Dare.'

Blaise had a wicked smile on his face now 'Ok Draco I dare you… Blaise pause for a second and looked around the room. 'to go kiss Granger and I don't mean just a peck I mean I want to see a full passionate kiss with some tongue action.'

Ron stood up protesting before Blaise had even finished the dare. 'There is no way in hell I am going to let that ass anywhere near Hermione'

'Ron it is just a dare, it means nothing relax' Harry said

Ron looked furious at Malfoy who seemed to just be smirking at Ron. Malfoy couldn't have been happier with his dare and to especially kiss Hermione in front of Ron made it all the better.

Hermione stood up hesitantly and looked over at Malfoy 'Let's just get this over with Malfoy'

Hermione and Malfoy then took a few steps closer to each other. They were looking in each other eyes as to who would make the first move. Draco then brought his hand up to cup Hermione's face while the other snaked around her waist lightly. He then pulled Hermione in closer to himself and leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Hermione had closed her eyes and had responded by kissing him back. The feeling of kissing him was like nothing she felt before. Draco then deepened the kiss a bit more passionate and entered his tongue into her mouth. She released a small moan in his mouth so only he could hear it. The sound of her soft moan made him smile to himself and to become a bit aroused. There tongues danced around with each others for a few minutes before he pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Hermione had opened her eyes feeling dazed and light headed and just started at him for a moment. She then quickly sat down on the couch trying to act like nothing had just happened, but silently thinking how great of a kiss she just shared with Malfoy.

Ron glared up at Malfoy with hatful eyes. His face was beat red with angry and his hands curled into a ball getting ready to throw a punch. He was going to lunge at Malfoy when a small hand was place on his forearm pulling him down. Hermione hand was pulling him towards her. He quickly turned to look into Hermione's eyes whose were pleading with him to just sit down next to her. He then sat down next to Hermione taking her hand in his as she had quietly said to him it is ok. He then kissed her on the forehead while still staring at Malfoy whose express was a bit less smug now.

'Well Weasel it looks like you are the last person to go so what is it going to be Truth or Dare?' Draco asked smirking at Ron again

'Shove it Malfoy the game is over' Ron yelled

'Oh come on Weasel you're the last one, everyone had to go now it is your turn now chose or I will chose for you.' Draco replied

'Fine I chose dare'

Draco smirked he was going to get Ron one way or another 'Ok Weasel I dare you to answer one of my truth questions'

'You can't do that' Ron shouted

'Actually Ron, technically he can' Harry said 'It is a dare just a kind of twisted one'

'Fine Malfoy what is your question then?' Ron asked


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

I own nothing

Chapter 8: Confessions

Draco said with an evil smirk 'Okay, tell me Ron when was the last time that you had sex?'

'That's your great question Drakie? I thought that it was going to be something better then that. No one cares or wants to hear about the weasel's sex life. ' Pansy said

'Oh don't worry, I think that we are all going to be surprised with Weasels answer' Draco replied 'So Weasel when was it?'

'I hate you Malfoy' Ron yelled

'You hate me? Why is that because I'm just trying to inform everyone of what is really going on in the life on Ron the weasel's life. I'm not the one who is lying to their girlfriend now am I? Now go on tell her or I will.' Draco lifted an eye brow

'Ron, what is Malfoy talking about?' Hermione becoming a bit uncomfortable

'Fine! It was two days ago' Ron muffled

'Two days ago? Ron what are you talking about we…..' Hermione paused mid sentence with the realization of what he was saying. She looked up at Ron stunned not being able to move a muscle. Her breathing became harder and her heart was racing. She felt like someone just stabbed her and she felt like she was going to vomit.

'Hermione listen to me' Ron said trying to hold her hand tighter

Hermione's eyes began to water and she pulled her hand away from Ron and stumbling backwards away from him. 'Don't touch me Ron, how could you!'

Ron stood up grabbing her by both arms making her face him 'Hermione listen to me I'm sorry it was a mistake. I was weak and horny it didn't mean anything.'

Hermione pulled away from Ron and slapped him across that face as hard as she could. 'Stay away from me Ron, were through just leave me alone' Hermione then ran up to her room and fell onto her bed crying.

Ron had begun to run after Hermione, but was stopped by Ginny. 'No Ron she doesn't want to speak to you right now she is upset let me go talk to her.' Ginny then ran up to Hermione's room

Ron so infuriated with anger pick up a glass and hurled it at Draco who just merely got out of the way from the glass crashing into his face. 'I'm going to kill you Malfoy'

"Watch it Weasel' Draco said in a firm voice

'This is your fault'

'Me! Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who pulled down your pants to fuck some other bitch. This is one thing weasel that you can't blame on me.' With that Draco stormed out of the Common room to his own room where he slammed the door shut. Once he was in his room he leaned against the door and slid down it till he was sitting with his elbows on his knees. He then softly spoke to himself out loud. 'I'm sorry Hermione for hurting you, but I you needed to know that truth'.

Back in the common room everyone just sat there stunned about the event that just happened. Ron sat on the couch next to Harry just starring at the fire from the fire place. 'What am I going to do Harry, she hates me?'

'Why did you do it Ron?' Seamus asked

'Like I said it was a moment of weakness. I was upset when Hermione said no to having sex and I was just frustrated and horny. So when Luna from Ravenclaw came up to me and making advances on me I just couldn't say no. I know I should of, but I couldn't control myself.' Ron said now picking up the bottle of firewhiskey and finishing off what was left

Hermione was on her bed crawled up into a ball crying with Ginny sitting next to her. The two of them had been up in her room now for about three hours.

'How can he do this to me Ginny I loved him'

'I don't know why.' Ginny said giving Hermione a hug

'I thought that we had the perfect relationship. Sure Ron was a bit over protective of me and we had small little fights here and there but I never saw this coming.' Hermione said sitting up. 'Ya know the other day when we were in the Great Hall and Malfoy was trying to get Ron to tell me and Ron just denied it. I'm so stupid I knew something wasn't right with that whole situation.

'Hermione don't beat yourself up this is not your fault'

'I know I just I don't know what to do I don't want to see Ron. I think that I'm going to sleep in here tonight. I'm sorry Ginny but would you mind if I just had some time to my self to think.

'Oh Hermione not at all I'll be just outside if you need anything'

'Thank you so much Ginny you really truly are a good friend'


	9. Chapter 9: The Step In

I own nothing

Chapter 9: The Step In

By the time Ginny had gone back to the common room everyone was pretty much asleep. Ron had drank himself to sleep and everyone else was sleeping in their cots except Malfoy who was still in his room. Ginny then put on her pajamas and went to bed as well.

The next day everyone was actually getting along with one another except Ron was just mainly sat in the corner of the room and didn't talk to anyone. Harry was playing a game of wizard's chess with Blaise everyone else just lounging around talking to one another. The only one not in the common room was Hermione, who had not left her room since last night.

Hermione had woken up with a headache with the events that had happened last night. She had cried herself to sleep last night. Hermione had looked at the time which read 5pm. She knew that Dumbledore would be showing up at the common room soon to let everyone return back to their houses. She had pull herself together the best that she could and changed out of the clothes that she had fell asleep in last night. She would show no emotion in front of everyone when she went downstairs. She didn't want anyone to pity her. With that Hermione had opened her door to join everyone in the common room.

As she had entered the common room she seemed calm, but a bit uncomfortable with the way that everyone was staring at her. Ron had immediately run up to Hermione to try and talk to her, but she just turned away from him and looked at the common room before she spoke.

'Dumbledore will be here in an hour I think that we should probably clean up the common room before he gets here.'

Everyone then began to help clean up and to get their things together.

'Hermione can we please talk' Ron asked

'Ron please this is not the time, can you just leave me alone' Hermione then walked to the other side of the room to help Pansy clean some stuff.

After about an hour Dumbledore had come to the common room and was pleased to see that everyone was getting along with one another. With the exception of not knowing about Ron and Hermione's fight. He then sent everyone back to their own houses.

Once everyone left Hermione just sat on the couch for a while staring at the fire and thinking. She didn't even notice that Malfoy had come into the room and was sitting on the couch next to hers. Malfoy could see the sadness in her face. It was never his goal to intentionally hurt her, but he just wanted her for himself. Hermione had finally noticed he was there after a few minutes and broke the silence between them.

'You saw them together the night we patrolled the hall when we had spit up didn't you'

Malfoy nodded his head

'Why didn't you tell me that night or better yet show me when you saw them together.'

Malfoy took a deep breath 'The truth I wanted to and I was going to just because I don't like that weasel, but I didn't think that you walking in on Ron and that girl was the best idea. I…I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes if you actually saw it. So I figured I would just try and find a way for Ron to tell you himself.'

Hermione looked at him with curious eye 'I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day. I guess…I guess you have changed a little'. Hermione gave him a faint smile then retreated back up to her room.

The next couple of days went by quickly till it was the weekend. The whole school pretty much found out about the detention in the heads dorm along with what happened between Hermione and Ron. Hermione being in a bit of a depressive state was avoid Ron by showing up to classes just before the bell would ring or quickly dashing out before he got a chance to talk to her. She would hide out in the library of in her common room. She had asked the house elves to bring her meals to her in her room so she didn't need to go to the great hall. What was worst about this whole situation was that she was now being bombarded with random guys coming up to her to hit on her telling her how sorry they were to hear about her and Ron. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and to be left alone.

Hermione had just spent the evening in the library when she decided to go back to her dorm. She was almost to the portrait when Ron appeared in front of her. She had been avoiding him so much that when she saw him that she couldn't move. She felt like her feet were glued to the flood.

'Ron' was all Hermione was able to say.

'Hey Hermione' Ron say in a low voice 'Look I was wondering if we could talk'

Hermione just stood there not saying anything

'I know you have been avoiding me for the past couple of days and I understand why, but I'm so sorry Hermione I never meant for it to happen you have to believe me.

"Ron I just can't be with you not after what you did. Now I have to go inside I'm sorry' Hermione then turned to go into the portrait, but Ron grabbed her by her upper arm pulling her closer to him.

'Ron you are hurting me let go'

'No Hermione I'm not going to let you go until this is settled'

'There is nothing to settle Ron I don't want to be with you any more'

'I'm not going to lose you Hermione not after everything we had shared' Ron began to grip her a little harder

'Please Ron you are hurting me' she said staring at his stubborn eyes

Just then Malfoy had opened the portrait from inside the common room hearing Hermione's cries. 'Hey! Let her go' Malfoy came storming out

'Why don't you mind your own business ferret, this has nothing to do with you' Ron shouted letting go of Hermione

'Hermione is my business as head girl' Malfoy said then looking at Hermione 'Get in the common room Hermione I need to have a word with Mr. Weasley here.

Hermione then looked at Malfoy then back to Ron

'This isn't over Hermione' Ron said before she had walked into the common room

'Stay away from her weasel she doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore. ' Draco said with a smirk

'Or what Malfoy what are you going to do take points away from my house get your goons to beat me up. Please I know your games by now' Ron then got right in Malfoy's face

Draco had continued to smirk 'Oh Ron please there will be no need for points to betaken away and if I wanted to kick your ass I'd do it myself. As for Hermione, its looks like now that it's only a matter of time till I'm the one down her pants not YOU! Draco took a slight step back to take in all of Ron's reaction with an evil smile.

Ron's eyes look like they could kill with Malfoy's last statement 'Lets get one thing straight Malfoy Hermione is MINE and she always will be. You really think that all the sudden after six years of torment that she is suddenly going to just jump into your arms. Please you're pretty pathetic if you think she will now stay out of my way.' Ron then turned and walked back to his dorm.

Malfoy made his way back into the dorm. Hermione was looking out one of the big bay windows. He went up to you and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. She had silent tears running down her face. Draco moved his hand to her face to bush away her tears with the back of his hand. Hermione then suddenly lunged at Draco throwing her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. 'Thank you Draco'. He stood there stunned for a moment before wrapping is own arms around her and lowering his face onto the top of her head. He took a deep breath in smelling her hair as he closing his eyes with pleasure. Hermione then pulled away.

'Sorry, um I'm going to go to bed… night' She then walked to her room. Before walking into her room though she turned back to Draco who was watching her and gave him a smile before entering her room.


	10. Chapter 10: Making Plans

I own nothing

Chapter 10: Making Plans

Things for Hermione got easier with the passing weeks with an occasional confrontation that she had with Ron. Hermione's sprits were better by now and didn't mope around as much. She was getting along with Draco very well and seemed now to be enjoying the many encounters with boys hitting on her. It made her feel better about herself knowing that what happened with Ron wasn't the end of the world. She had been getting excited knowing that the Halloween dance was coming soon. She and Draco were supposes to organize the dance with the prefects and it was coming along rather smoothly. The only things that she really had left to do for the dance were to find a costume and a date.

Hermione had been in the common room reading with a small radio that was magically programmed to play music. Draco had entered the common room just coming from a Quidditch practice. He had thrown down his equipment by the door then sat on the couch. They began to talk for a little bit before Draco had started acting a little funny. Hermione had sensed that something was wrong.

'What's wrong Draco?'

'Oh, um nothing really. I just wanted to ask you a question and feel free to say no if you want. I was thinking that since this whole inter-house unity thing is going so well that maybe you would want to go to the Halloween Dance with me.'

Hermione was a little shocked

'If you have a date that's cool I just thought...'

'No'

Draco's face sunk a bit 'Oh, um well…'

'Oh no, I mean no I don't have a date. I think that would be really fun if we went together' Hermione smiled

'Cool, um well then I'm going to go shower' He then went to his room

For the first time in a while Hermione was really happy and she was excited. She wanted to tell someone so she had run to the Gryffindor tower to find Ginny. Once she had found Ginny she told her what happened with her and Draco.

'Holy Shit Hermione he is so hot I'm so fucking jealous'

Hermione just smiled at the comment

'Hey I have a question for you Hermione, do you think that you could find out from him if Blaise has a date. That would be wicked if we could go together'

'Oh definitely Ginny I will try and find out for you, but in the mean time we have to think of costumes to wear.'

'Oh I have the perfect idea for the both of us. We can be wizard bunnies'

'Ginny what are wizard bunnies?'

'You know wizard bunnies. They are like what muggle's call playboy bunnies'

'What! Ginny I can't dress up like that'

'Why not, Hermione you have an awesome body and besides you will look hot in it. Plus, I'm sure Malfoy would love you in it too.

'I'm not sure about this idea Ginny'

'Oh come on Hermione we will do it together. PLEASE!'

Hermione took a deep breath in and said 'Okay'

'GREAT!' Ginny yelled 'Well get costumes this weekend.'

Hermione then left Ginny's actually feeling excited about the upcoming dance. She was just about to walk out of the common room when Ron called after her.

'Hey Hermione'

'Oh, hey Ron um how are you doing?'

'Good, look Hermione I wanted to talk to you for a second. I know that you are still pissed at me and everything, but I want you to go to the Halloween dance with me.'

Hermione was surprised 'Ron I can't'

'Come on Hermione this could be our chance to start over. I know that I messed up, but lets try again. I want to make it up to you.'

'I don't think that is such a great idea Ron'

Ron started to inch closer to Hermione. He had put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. His hand felt so warm and familiar to Hermione. She closed her eyes to push back tears that she felt coming. All Hermione could do was just stand there as if she had forgotten how to walk. He then brought his mouth to her ear and began to whisper.

'Come on Hermione go with me.' He then nibbled on her ear a little 'I miss you so much.'

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine at the sound of those words. He missed her, but did she miss him was the question. She didn't know. She was just starting to feel better from their whole fiasco and felt on top of the world especially since Draco just asked her to the dance. DRACO she thought! His name had ripped her from her semi-trance. She then pushed Ron away from her.

'Ron I said I can't now I need to go back to my dorm'

Ron grabbed her by the wrist before she could go anywhere. 'No Hermione why won't you go with me to the dance tell me!'

'Because Ron'

'Because what Hermione!'

'Well for one think I don't trust you anymore Ron and secondly I all ready have a date. Now I need to go back to my room.' Hermione screamed

There were a couple people in the common room now that were staring at them in curiosity about what they were talking about.

'Who is he Hermione, tell me who is he' Ron yelled digging his nails into her wrist till she started to bleed.

'Leave me alone Ron it is none of your business. Now let go of me your hurting me.' Hermione said getting flustered

Instead of letting her go he pulling her closer to him 'Fine Hermione have it your way, but when I find out who it is he is as good as dead.' He then stormed off to his room leaving a shaken up Hermione.

Hermione arrived back at her dorm trying to compose herself before she went back in. As she entered the common room Draco was exiting the bathroom in his bath towel. He watched her walking in looking a bit shaken up and ran over to her.

'What's wrong Hermione what happened?'

'Nothing I just went to go talk to Ginny that's all' she said pushing some hair out of her face

Draco saw the bruises and dried up blood on her wrist

'Don't lie to me Hermione, what happened to your wrist'

Hermione's eyes began to water again 'I was leave from Ginny's and I ran in to Ron'

'Ron, I'm going to kill that bastard'

'Draco please, just stop its over'

Draco then brought Hermione over to the couch. Hermione told him what happen and what Ron had said about him.

'Look Draco I will understand if you don't want to go to the dance with me cause of this. I don't want you to….'

But before she could even finish her sentence Draco brought his lips up to hers. Hermione was caught off guard letting out a small moan. He then began to nibble on her bottom lip as both of his hands came up to cup her face. A warm sensation had come over Hermione's whole body. He parted his lips a bit asking permission to enter his tongue in her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth without hesitation. Her mouth was so warm and sweet. There tongues danced around one another for a few minutes. Hermione had never felt a kiss that was so passionate before she never wanted it to end. Draco then pulled away from her planting small kisses on her lips before he looked at her again.

'There is no way that he is going to stop us from going to this dance together. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself and nothing is going to happen to you trust me. Draco said with a smile

'Thank you Draco' she said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Dance

I own nothing

Chapter 11 The Halloween Dance

The night of the Halloween dance had finally arrived and Hermione and Ginny were ecstatic. Hermione had talked to Draco and Ginny was going to the dance with Blaise. Both girls had gotten similar costumes. The dance had begun at 8PM so Ginny came over around 6PM so they could get ready together. Hermione was thankful that Ron still didn't know who she was going to the dance with. She was able to avoid him, but she knew that she was going to be seeing him at the dance.

Draco and Blaise had been sitting in the common room waiting for the girls to come down. Blaise was dressed as Zorro and Malfoy as Prince Charming. Blaise was dressed in all black with a black cape and mask. As for Malfoy he was wearing black pants and a long sleeve silver shirt with a green vest over it. Strapped to hip was a sword that made him feel manly. His long blond hair hug in his face. The two were becoming impatience and Draco walked up to Hermione's door asking if they were ready.

'Don't come it yet' Ginny said 'We will be out in a minute'

'Well hurry up will you we would like to get to this dance eventually tonight' Draco said heading back to the common room.

'Ok Hermione I'm ready'

'I'm not so sure about these costumes Ginny. I mean it is not really me'

'Hermione that is the point. You aren't supposed to be yourself in the costume. Come on I mean it will give you a chance to pretend that you are someone else for a night. Just let loose and have some fun' Ginny smiled

'Your right Ginny I'm going to have fun tonight' Hermione said with a smile 'Um, I can't find my tail why don't you go to the common room and I will be there in a second' Hermione said looking around for her tail.

Ginny then walked out of the bedroom and into the common room. She was then greeted with dumbfounded looks by Blaise and Draco. Both boys looked at each other and smirked.

'Wow Ginny you look…..wow you look sooo fucking hot' Blaise said with a big smile

'Well thank you. You should see Hermione you are not even going to recognize her. She will be down in a second, she's just trying to find her tail'

'Tail?' Draco said questionably

'Yeah her tail' and Ginny had turned around showing them the tail that was attacked to her butt while shaking her ass. She then turned around and smiled at them. 'We are both Wizard Bunnies'

Again both boys grinned at each other.

Ginny was wearing a red corset that laced up the back. She wore red boy short with sparkles on them and a black furry tail that was attached to her butt. On her head she had a pair of small bunny ears. To add to here costume she wore a pair of red heels and some light make-up.

'Oh you boys are in for a real treat tonight' Ginny grin

Then Hermione had come out of her room and into the common room. Draco's mouth fell open with shock. Hermione was dressed similar to Ginny. She was wearing a black corset with purple on it that was strung up the front. The corset looked very flattering on her giving her the tiniest looking waist and showed just that right amount of cleavage. She wore a part of black stocking with a pair of very short boy shorts over them. She too wore a bunny tail on her butt except it was white. Around her neck she had on a black chocker that matched her corset top. Her hair was down and in wavy curls. Her make-up gave her smoky black eyes with shades of gray and purple to match her outfit. To top off the whole costume she wore bunny ears on her head and a pair of black heels.

Draco was speechless, he looked Hermione up and down barely recognizing her. She looked amazing he thought. Draco had licked his lip and placed his hands in front of himself to hide his arousal that was forming in his pants.

'So guys are we ready to go?' Hermione asked walking over to stand next to Ginny

Blaise and Draco both just stared at their dates with drool practically coming out of their mouths.

'Maybe we should all stay here tonight instead of going to the dance. I'm sure the four of us could find something else to do' Blaise suggest with a grin

'I don't think so Blaise, but nice try' Ginny said laughing

'Well what about if we go to the dance then we can come back here early? Does that sound better?' Draco said with a grin matching Blaise's

'That sounds good to me what do you ladies think' Blaise asked

Hermione then began to walk towards the door to leave walking close to Draco 'How about we go to the dance an see what happens afterwards' Hermione said so everyone could hear her. Once she got closes enough to Draco so only he could hear her she said 'Some of us might even get lucky tonight' Hermione gave him a devilish look before grabbing his shirt to follow her. Draco just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The four walked down to the Great Hall which had been transformed with decorations. The ceiling was lit with floating pumpkins with candles in them. The long house tables had been taken away and instead were smaller round tables off to the side for people to sit. There was a large empty space now in the center of the room for people to dance. At the front of the room where the professor sat was a long table that had pumpkin juice and cookies.

Draco had offered Hermione his arm as they had entered into the hall. Hermione smiled and accepted it. The two couples then went off to one of the tables where Harry had been sitting with his date Lavender Brown. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. People we all dancing to music that seemed to becoming out of nowhere.

'Wow Ginny, Hermione your costumes are wicked. I wish I had thought of that idea' Lavender said

'Thanks Lav' Ginny answered

'Would you ladies like something to drink' Blaise asked

'Oh um yea that would be great' Ginny replied

The three boys then went off to get their dates some punch. All three girls then sat at the table talking when Ron came up to them.

'Hello Ladies you all look ravishing tonight'

'Hey Ron' all three girls said

'Hermione I was wondering if you would like to dance with we?'

'Oh Ron I don't think that is a good idea'

'Come on Hermione it is just one dance that's all'

'Oh go ahead Hermione' Lavender said 'don't worry I'll tell Draco that you are just having a dance.'

Ron raised an eye brow at the sound of Draco's name, but hid his emotions and extended a hand to Hermione. With a bit of hesitation Hermione took his hand as he led her on the dance floor. Hermione was just happy that it was a slow song so she won't have Ron rubbing up against her. As they got on the dance floor Ron pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione feeling uncomfortable pulled away a bit and put her arms on Ron's shoulders.

'I have to say Hermione, I like this little costume you got on' Ron pulled her closer to him again 'it's very kinky'

'Ron stop it. I didn't agree to dance with you so you can try and rub yourself against me'

'Oh so why did you agree to dance with me then?

'I didn't really have a choice now did I? I didn't want to make a scene.'

'Oh right so you showing up to the dance in an outfit like that and on Malfoy arm doesn't include making a scene. Tell me Hermione how does it feel to just be another one of Malfoy's cheap whores?'

Hermione just stared at Ron with disgust on her face. So many thoughts were running through her head she just wanted to smack him. How could Ron who she had been friends with for seven years say such hateful things to her. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore and tried to exit as graciously as possible.

'As much as I would love to continue this lovely conversation with you Ronald I think that I've had enough. Thank you for the dance. I hope you have a good night.' Hermione then began to pull away without showing how angry she actually was when Ron grabbed her arm pulling her back.

'Did I say that you could leave' Ron asked hastily

'Ron you do not own me do you hear me, now take your hands off of me' Hermione was trying to keep her composer

'No Hermione not until you understand that you are mine. Ron gripping her arm a little tighter. 'Now tell me that you understand and I will let you go'

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes not even recognizing the guy that she had once loved and been friends with. Before Hermione could even say anything someone had come up to them prying Ron's hand from Hermione arm.

'I think that is enough from you Weasel. Now I would suggest leaving the dance before I report you' Draco said staring at Ron

'You don't scare me Malfoy. You may be able to pull that shit on other people, but I know you better then that. 'I'll see you later Hermione' Ron then left the Great Hall

The two watched Ron leave the Great Hall before Draco turned to Hermione

'Are you ok Hermione?'

'Yea I'm fine don't worry, Ron is just still upset'

'Hermione that is no excuses he will pay for what he is doing to you'

'Draco lets not worry about Ron anymore tonight and lets have a good time' Hermione smiled at him

'Your right so how about we finish up this dance then'

'I'd love to'

Draco then placed his arms around her waist. Hermione stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They then began to move to the beat of the song. Once it was over they both walked back to the table and Draco had handed Hermione the drink that he had gotten her.

'Hmm this pumpkin juice kind of tastes funny' Hermione said looking at everyone

'Hermione Blaise spiked the juice bowl when we got drinks' Draco said trying not to laugh

'What! We can't let people drink this I have to go tell someone' Hermione screamed

'Come on Hermione remember what we talked about in your room just have fun tonight forget about everything else. Please Hermione' Ginny replied

'Fine' Hermione said before finishing her goblet of pumpkin juice

'Good now lets all have a good time' Draco said before pulling Hermione back onto the dance floor with Blaise and Ginny following him.

By the end of the night the two couples had danced the night away without a care in the world. They were now all sitting at one of the tables and Hermione had begun to drink yet another goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Hermione how many goblet have you drank tonight' Draco asked

Hermione just smiled and began to giggle. Ginny soon began to giggle with Hermione as well.

'Oh well it looks like we have a couple of light weights as dates tonight Draco' Blaise commented trying not to laugh himself

'Oh please, you boys are just as drunk as we are' Ginny said as Blaise pulled her onto his lap

'So Draco what do you say we all go back to your dorm' Blaise said with a grin

'Ladies?' Draco asked

'Yeah I'm ready to go back to the dorm' Hermione said standing up a bit wobbly

The four then got up and made their way to the head dorm. As they walked down the corridor Draco snaked his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione then looked up at him and smiled.

Once they had all arrived back at the dorm they were all sitting in the common room. Hermione had excused herself for a second to go to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out because she had the after taste of pumpkin juice. Blaise and Ginny had be sitting on one of the couches snogging before Draco cleared his throat to try and get there attention. It had seemed to work because Blaise had pulled away from Ginny and began to speak.

'So um Draco I think that Ginny and I will turn in for the night' Blaise said looking at Draco for approval to stay in him room for the night.

Draco had nodded his head in approval giving Blaise a smirk in the process. The two then retreated to Draco's room for the rest of the night. Hermione came out of the bathroom to only find Draco sitting on the couch.

'Oh where did Ginny and Blaise go?' Hermione asked stumbling out of the bathroom

'They are staying in my room tonight'

'Oh, that was nice of you' she said sitting on the couch next to him

'I have to tell you that you really looked amazing tonight Hermione'

'Oh so you like this little outfit that I'm wearing' she inched closer to Draco

Draco's eyes scanned her body raising an eye brow and nodded his head.

Hermione smiled and raised her hand to his chest drawing patterns with her finger 'So you like what you see'

She could tell that he was becoming arouse by her and his breathing was a bit deeper then normal

She then began to nibble on his ear a little 'would you like to see more?'

Draco couldn't take it any longer and in one swift move he moved her onto his lap. Hermione then positioned herself so that she was straddling him. She could feel the bulge in his pants. She then began to kiss him softly on his on lips. He moved his hands onto her hip gripping them so he could control her a bit better. Hermione then began to grind herself against him just enough to get a reaction from him. Their tongues began to battle with one another as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He then pulled his tongue from her mouth and started kiss her neck. He sucked on her neck a little causing her to moan. He ran his hands on her back and through her hair pulling her as close to him as he possible could. He made is way back up to her mouth where he began to nibble on her bottom lip. Hermione unsnaked her arms from his neck and began to fiddle with the buttons on his vest to pull it off. Once it was off she began tugging at his shirt for him to take it off. It was at this point that Draco stopped kissing her and pulled back from her a little.

'Hermione wait' he said a bit out of breath

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing it is just I can't do this, not when your drunk'

'Why not what are you talking about?'

'Hermione, I'm not going to take advantage of you while you are wasted. I don't want you to regret what we do. It would kill me if you regretted it after. I just don't want to hurt you'

'Draco I may be drunk, but I am still conscience of what I'm doing. However, maybe you are right. We probably should wait till we are both a bit more sober. In the mean time however' Hermione looked at him with a smirk 'we can do other things in the mean time.'

'Other things' Draco said raising an eye brow


	12. Chapter 12:Mr Malfoy There Will Be No T

I own nothing

Chapter 12 Mr. Malfoy there will be no touching

'Yes other things' She got up off his lap and walked a few feet to where her radio was still on the table. She then bent over to the radio giving him a nice view of her ass. She turned on the radio and walked slowly over to Draco. (A/N: I was listening to Britney Spears 'Breath on Me' when I wrote this part and I think it goes well with the scene)

'What are you doing? Draco asked raising an eye brow

'Well if were not going to have sex, we can to other things instead'

'What type of other things did you have in mind?'

'Teasing you for one thing' Hermione then sat back down on Draco's lap straddling him again. Except this time when she sat back down on him her back was to his chest. Hermione could feel his excitement through his pants as she sat on him. She began to grind herself against his erection as she tilted back her head on his shoulder. He gave a small groan of pleasure when she did this. She turned her head slightly so she was planting small kisses and sucking on his neck.

'Oh Hermione' Draco moaned and moved his hand to her hips.

Hermione had continued to grind on his lap as she planted kisses on him. Draco eventually turned his head so he was now kissing Hermione in a some what awkward position. He had begun to move his hands upwards to her chest finding the strings that were holding the corset together. Before he could pull the strings though Hermione pulled his hands away and put them back on her hips.

'Now Now Mr. Malfoy there will be no touching by you till I say so'

Hermione grinned at the fact that she was driving him crazy. She then slowly got up off is lap showing him a good view of her ass again. Draco grinned to himself and reached up and touched her ass. Hermione turned to face him now with a surprised look, but smiled.

'Now I will tell you again Mr. Malfoy there will be no touching or I will be forced to stop this little game of ours.' Hermione once again straddled him but this time their chests were up against one another. She then leaned in and licked his lips.

'Do you understand Mr. Malfoy? Hermione said in a tease full way.

Draco nodded his head. Hermione brought her lips back to his and entered her tongue in his mouth. Draco was amazed at how much control he was giving to her. No one had ever controlled him like she was doing. She then took off his shirt and threw it on the floor behind them. She pulled herself back a bit smiling while biting her bottom lip and raising an eye brow at him. She lowered her hands and began to slowly unbuckle his belt while she stared him in the eyes. She slowly pulled his belt from him and lazily let it fall to the floor. She began to unbutton his pants and got up off of him to take them off. Draco had begun to say something but Hermione stop him by placing her finger to his lips.

'I know what I'm doing Draco, trust me'

Draco then assisted her with taking his pants off leaving him only in a pair of black silk boxers. Hermione could see just how excited he was. She leaned over him and began to kiss him softly planting kisses on his lips then moving down to his neck. She made her way down to his chest then his navel where she paused for a second to look up at him and smile. She moved her hands over his bulge where she began to rub gently. Draco had closed his eyes and tilted his head back resting it on the couch. His hands gripped to the ends of the couch in order to not just throw Hermione down on the couch and take her right there. Hermione slowly pulled down his boxers taking a look at his full erection. Her hand softly grazed over his excitement causing a soft moan to come from him mouth. Hermione smiled and she gentle took his length in her hand. She placed her thumb and forefinger around him applying a bit of pressure then wrapped the rest of her fingers around him as well. She slowly began to strong him and his breathing began to rapidly increase.

Hermione smile at his reaction to her. 'Do you like the way that feel Mr. Malfoy'

'Oh fuck, don't stop' he panted

Hermione then bent her head and took him in her mouth. She moved her tongue over the tip of him and swirled it around. His hands finally let go of the couch and were now on her back rubbing it up and down. Hermione then took him in her mouth again and began to feel his length with her hand moving up and down. She placed her other hand gentle on his balls and messaged them. She heard him giving off moans of pleasure knowing that she had hit his pleasure point. She could feel his body beginning to tensing up.

'Hermione I'm going to cum' He said trying to hold back as much as possible

Instead of stopping Hermione kept going. Not being able to control himself any longer Draco exploded in her mouth. He gave off a small groans with the last of his seed spilling out. Hermione then pull away from him and sat next to him on the couch putting her head on his shoulders. After catching his breath again Draco began to speak.

'I think I can get the hang of these other things that you have in mind.' They both laugh

Hermione then stood up and looked down at Draco 'I'm going to go take a shower and clean up' she headed to the bathroom. Before she stepped into the bathroom she turned around back to Draco.

'Would you like to join me Mr.Molfoy?' She giving him a smile then walking into the bathroom.

Draco's eyes widen with her invitation and jumped off the couch and into the bathroom with her.

Hermione was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth out when Draco came dashing in and smiled at her. She quickly finished up and then walked over to the shower and turned it on. She turned back to Draco who was staring at her with a smile on his face. He walked up to her and placed a hand on the side of her face.

He stared into her eye 'You're so beautiful'

He then placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. His hands then made its way up to her corset where he innocently bushed them against her chest. He pulled the stings to her corset untying it and letting it fall to the floor. He put one of his hands on the small of her back while his other hand gently messaged her bare chest. His tongue entered into her mouth dancing with hers for a few moments before he kisses his way down to her neck. Gently he sucked on her neck leaving a little love bit while she gave off a small moan of pleasure. His head bend down her body a little more till he had her perky round breast in his mouth. Continuing to massage her with his hands he sucked on her nipple. He then turned to her other breast giving it the same attention as he did with the other. Hermione ran her hands through his hair twirling it around her fingers. His touch felt so good she thought. Releasing her from his mouth he planted soft kisses down to her navel where he pulled down her socking and boy shorts that she wore. As he had continued to kiss down her body to his destination she pulled away with a smirk and stepped into the shower.

Hermione stepped into the shower letting the warm run over her whole body. Draco followed her as well stepped into the shower watching her for a moment. She was facing away from the wall where the water was coming out of and faced the entrance where he stepped into the shower from. Her head was tilted back with her hands in her hair. He watched as the water cascaded over her face and down her body around her breasts. His member was now fully erected again with the sight of her wet body.

With the realization that Draco had stepped into the shower with her she took a step closer to him so the water was not running over her face. She pulled him towards her so his member was now pressed up against her. His lips came crashing down on her more passionately then before. He then pulled away and gently push her against the wall letting the water pour over him for a few seconds. Hermione watched as his once perfect hair was now soaking wet and messed up as he pushed it off of his face. She didn't care though she was turned on by it messiness.

Hermione raised and eye brow at him 'Are you up for playing another game?'

Draco narrowed her eye at her 'Another game?'

She then grinned at him while biting her bottom lip. She narrowed her head and eyes down towards his member before looking back up at his face.

Draco taking her hint stepped closed to Hermione pushing her against the wall again and brought his mouth back to hers entering his tongue. His hands roamed over her body pulling her as close to him as possible. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth giving her soft kisses on her lips instead. He was breathing hard against her. He pulled away from the kiss so their lips were barley just brushing up against one another's.

'Are you sure you want to do this? He asked her almost out of breath

Hermione nodded her head slightly as she wrapped her armed around his neck again bring him into another passionate kiss. His hands slowly made it way down to her butt where he squeezed both of her cheeks. He gently lifted her off the shower floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then brought his hand down to his member guiding himself over her opening. In on thrust he entered her as she release a soft but intoxicating moan that turned him on more. His hand that had guided him was now grasping on her thigh as his other hand remained on her butt holding her in place. He continued to move in and out of her listening to the sweet moans she released.

'Oh Hermione' Draco moaned

His mouth then moved to her neck again where he kissed and sucked on her. Every thrust he made felt better then the last. He could feel that she was going to reach her peak soon. Her walls were getting tighter around his member, but he didn't want to stop yet. He trusted himself deeper into her as she cried out his name reaching her peak. He brought his mouth to her ear where he nibbled on it and moan in her ear.

'You feel so fucking good Hermione' he panted in her ear.

He trusted harder and deeper into her until he felt himself explode. He groaned with pleasure as he continued to just hold her in the shower not wanting to move. They were both breathing as hard as ever from reaching their peaks. Hermione eventually unwrapped her legs from him as he gently placed her back down and kissed her.

They then assisted one another with washing each other and got out of the shower. Once out of the shower they preformed a dry spell.

'Well it looks like I am going to have to spend the night in your bed tonight considering mine is being occupied at the moment.' Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips

'Oh really and what makes you think that I want to share my bed with you' she said with a smile

Draco pouted at her 'Please, I promise I won't hog the bed'

Hermione smiled taking him by the hand leading him to her bedroom to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dragon

I own nothing

Chapter 13: The Dragon

Hermione woke up with a headache and looked at her clock to see what time it was. It was 8:00am. She placed her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes again. She was a little mad at herself for drinking the night before, knowing that it was the cause of her headache. But shrugged it off thinking she needed a night of fun. Though she might have been drunk she had remembered the night perfectly. She remembered her costume, the fight with Ron, dancing, and Draco. Her eyes popped open with the remembrance that they had shared last night. As if Draco had known she was thinking about him his arm had coiled its way around her arms to her chest bringing her closer to him. She could feel his whole body pressed up against her back as he kissed her cheek and neck snuggling with her. He gave off a low pleasurable moan as he continued to hug her.

'Morning baby' Draco whispered

Hermione smiled 'Morning'

'I could stay like this all day' he said

Never had Draco woken up with such a feeling of happiness after spending the night with a girl. He didn't want the feeling to end. It was the best feeling in the world. For the first time he had felt wanted and not just for his money or reputation, but for who he really was.

Hermione rolled over so she was now facing him. She brushed some of the hair away from his face and smiled. She looked radiant even at 8 in the morning he thought. She was everything that he needed. He finally had the one thing that made him the happiest he had ever been and there was nothing that was going to take her away from him.

'I had a wonderful evening last night Draco, thank you.' She paused for a second before speaking again 'and I'm not just saying thank you for last night, but I mean everything with Ron and all. It means a lot to me that you have been here for me.

Draco just smiled at her as he stroked the side of her face with his hand.

Can I ask you something Draco?'

'Sure what?'

'What made you change, I mean with Me, Ron, everything. Why are you all of the sudden being so protective of me?'

'Well if you can't tell Hermione I kind of have a thing for you' he said laughing

'Seriously Draco' Hermione laughed as well

'I guess I finally saw the real you behind that bookworm image. I won't lie and tell you that I'm not physically attracted to you. That's probably one of the main reasons that you caught my eye this year, but there was more then that. You're everything that I'm not. Your heart is something that drives me crazy. Its so honest and pure. You make me happier when I'm around you. You give me this feeling when you walk in the room that I've never felt before. I have never been this happy before and I just don't want to lose that feeling. I'm not saying that I have completely changed from the person that you have known for past six years, but I've just altered some of the ways that I used to think. For one you are not just some dumb mudblood anymore. Now that my father is gone there isn't this pressure to live up to his stupid pureblood standards. I really care about you and I just don't want anything to happen to you.

'That might be the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me' she was blushing a little and gave him a kiss.

Draco then sat up a bit and reached around his neck taking off his necklace. 'I want you to have this' he then handed Hermione his necklace.

Hermione took his necklaces and held it in her hand. It wasn't a huge or flashy necklace that she would have expected from him, but rather beautiful and captivating to look at. It was a green Dragon with diamonds that ran along the spine of its back and a small amethyst for an eye. Then at the end of the dragons long tail is curled up into a letter D. The dragon hung from a sterling sliver chain.

'Oh Draco it is beautiful'

'My mother gave it to me when I was younger. It is suppose to protect you from evil and all that type of stuff.'

Hermione then leaned in giving him a kiss 'Thank you. Will you put it on me' She then handed him the necklace and he put it on her.

'Alright enough with my sappiness what do you say we find the happy couple in the other room and get some food' Draco said wrapping his arms around her body pulling her close.

'Sounds good to me' Hermione said giving him a kiss before getting out of the bed to wash up.

After Hermione and Draco had washed up in the bathroom Hermione had gone back to her room to put some clothes on while Draco had gone to his room to see what Ginny and Blaise were doing. Draco had gone up to his own door and knocked on it to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. He chuckled to himself that he had to knock on the door to his own room but he would have rather have been safe then sorry. Blaise open his door in a pair of boxers while Ginny was laying in his bed still. Her checks were a bit red and she was covering her body up with his sheet.

'Oh morning Draco we were wondering when you and Hermione were going to woke up.' Blaise said

'Yeah we just woke up a bit ago we figured we would see if you guys wanted to get some food with up.'

Ginny and Blaise had both agreed to go to breakfast with them and Ginny had taken her stuff along with the sheet she was now wearing to Hermione's room to borrow some clothes.

Once Ginny was in Hermione's room getting ready Draco had turned to Blaise and smiled. 'Well it looks like we both had a good night last night then' Draco smirked ' I take it I'll have to burn my sheets from the two of you'

Blaise just grinned before both boys just laughed. They finished getting ready and went to the common room to wait for the girls.

Once everyone was ready the two couple walked to the great hall to eat. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as they walked and talked. Upon just entering into the great hall Ron was standing by the door. Hermione just looked down towards the floor while passing him. While Draco tightened his grip on her hip pulling her towards him, glaring at Ron with a smirk. Draco and Hermione separated in the great hall going to their table saying they would meet up in the common room after.

Ron was still out in the hall watching the two with hatred plastered on his face. Malfoy was going to pay for what he was doing with Hermione. Steeling his Hermione from him. Before he could really get too much further into thought about the two a figure came from behind him and began to speak.

'It is disgusting the two of them isn't it. I have an idea on how you can get your precious Hermione back, but I will need your help.'

Ron turned around and raised an eyebrow 'What do I have to do?'

The two then walked off talking about a plan.


	14. Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

I own nothing

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

It had been a few weeks since the since the Halloween dance and things between Hermione and Draco were going well. School unity among the houses had also improved and there was less tensions and arguments. Of course there were still those students that didn't partake into the new school unity, but Dumbledore seemed to be very happy with the results that were accruing.

There was an upcoming Hogsmeade trip and both Draco and Hermione were going on it. Both had decided to spend the trip with their houses being that they don't get to spend too much time with their friends. Hermione had walked down to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Ginny. The common room was pretty empty considering that mostly everyone was down by the carriages waiting to go. Hermione had been sitting on one of the couches just staring at the fire that was going in the fireplace when she heard someone behind her.

Hermione had stood up looking down at her pants to dust some of the ash that had flown from the fireplace on to her. 'It is about time Ginny's I have been waiting her forever.'

As Hermione looked up though it wasn't Ginny that was standing in front of her, but Ron instead.

'Oh I'm sorry I thought that you were Ginny' Hermione looked down at her shoes a little uneasy.

'Hey Hermione I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second.'

'Ron I should really go see where Ginny is.'

'Hermione please it will just take a second' Ron pleaded with her not moving from the stop where he had been standing since she saw him.

'What is it Ron?'

'Look I just want to say I'm sorry about everything that happened between us and I have accepted that you have moved on. Even if it is with Malfoy.' Ron paused and looked up at Hermione who seemed to have a puzzled face 'I just want you to know that I still care about you and just don't want to see you hurt. I know we can't just forget what happened, but maybe we can just learn to be friends again.'

Hermione was still puzzled by what Ron just said to her. She was happy to hear that Ron finally accepted everything and he had moved on. He was right though they couldn't forget what happened, but they could start to try to be friends again.

'Ginny and I are suppose to meet Harry and a couple of other people at the Three Brooms for a butter beer later if you would like to meet us there.' Hermione said a bit surprised at herself

'Sounds good'

Ginny had come down the stairs and the two girls left. Ron was still standing in the common room watching the two girls leave. Ron then smirked to himself. 'Enjoy her while you can Malfoy cause she will be mine again.'

Hermione and Ginny had just arrived at Hogsmeade and were decided where to go until they were to meet up with everyone at the Three Brooms.

'Is there anywhere that you want to go Ginny?'

'Yeah I want to stop by and visit Zonko's and then I want to get some new clothes to wear for Blaise if you catch my drift' Ginny winked at Hermione

'New clothes to wear for Blaise? Why would you…. Ohhh. Never mind I got it' Hermione said laughing

'Maybe you'll find something to wear for Malfoy too' Ginny said with a huge grin

'Ginny!'

'Come on lets go' Ginny was now dragging Hermione by the arm into a lingerie store.

Hermione and Ginny were looking around at all the different types of bras and panties in the store. As the two were walking around the store Ginny had a hand full of stuff while Hermione just looked around.

'Come on Hermione you need to get something'

'I'm looking Ginny I just don't see anything I like yet'

'Well how about this' Ginny walked over to the rack and pulled the bra and panties off of it and handed it to Hermione'

It was a pink satin bra with matching panties that had lace ruffles on it.

'Ginny this isn't even my size'

'Well then go get the right size and meet me the dressing room, it will look great on you.'

'Okay okay' As Hermione was looking for the correct size she caught a glimpse of something she liked. She put down the hideous bra that Ginny picked out of her and went over to what caught her eye. It was a black almost sheer bra that had emerald green embroidered flowers on it. There was also a matching bottom to it. They were a pair of black sheer short boyshort that had the same emerald green flower pattern embroidered on the edge of the panties. On the sides of the panties there was a small slit that had a tiny emerald green bow. Hermione found her size and went to the fitting room to try it on. Hermione could hear Ginny in the fitting room next to her and asked how she was doing with her stuff.

'Oh Hermione I'm going to get them all. I love them. How about you?' Ginny had finished up trying on her clothes and was now waiting outside Hermione's fitting room

'Well I found something else that I liked better then what you gave me'

'Oh cool let me see how it looks then'

'Ginny! No I'm not going to show you. That just a little to embarrassing' Hermione yelled

'Oh come on Hermione we have the same types of body parts. It is not like I am checking you out. I just want to give you my opinion on hit. Now stop being stupid and let me in to see'

'Alright alright' Hermione unlocked the fitting room for her to come it'

Ginny stepped in the fitting room and almost screamed 'OH MY GOD HERMIONE! You have to get that outfit. Malfoy is totally going to flip when he sees you in it.'

'So you think it looks ok?' Hermione asked

'Yes and if you don't get it I am I love it'

'Okay I'll get it now let me change so we can pay'

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the cashier and paid for the bras and panties. Once they were done they made their way to the Three Brooms.

'Ginny I forgot to tell you that while I was waiting for you Ron apologized to me for everything.' Hermione then told Ginny the story and everything that Ron said to her

'Good it is about time my bone headed brother said he was sorry'

'Yeah well I thought that I would just give you a heads up that I invited him to have a drink with us. I'm not sure why I invited him but I figured if he was going to try accept everything then the least I could do was to try to have a friendship again with him.'

'Good for you Hermione. I think that you're being very mature about this whole thing with Ron. If it were me I would have never have talked to him again'

'Yeah well lets just see how it goes'

Hermione and Ginny entered into the Three Brooms to be greeted by Harry and Ron. Everyone else had gone to get drinks. They both made there way over to the table they were at and sat down. Ron offered to get them drinks and they both accepted. Hermione thought that it was very nice that he was at least making an effort to become just friends. They all sat around for about an hour or so just drinking about talking when Hermione saw Draco come in. She caught his attention and went over to kiss him hello. Draco then walked over to everyone she was sitting with and saw Ron. The two boys glared at each other before Hermione pulled Draco by the hand to leave.

'Are you ready to go back to school Draco' Hermione said with a smile

Draco just nodded his head and they got into a carriage to go back. The ride back they were pretty quiet, but Hermione had snuggled herself next to Draco leaning her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm, but just looked out the window. Once they had arrived in their head room Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire she made in the fireplace. She then looked up at Draco who had a strange look on his face.

'What wrong Draco?'

'What were you doing hanging out with him?' Draco was trying to remain calm

'Nothing we were just hanging out that all'

Hermione then told him about how he had apologized to her in the common room and how he wanted to be friends again.

'Don't you see what he is doing? It is all an act. There is no doubt in my mind, he still wants you .This is just some ploy to be friends again so he can just get closer to you.'

Hermione stood up from the couch and was now standing in front of him. 'Stop it Draco, you're being silly you don't know what you are talking about. Ron wouldn't do that he just wants to be friends again.'

'Hermione!' Draco had lost all sense of calmness he had and was now yelling at her 'Look who you are fucking talking to. What do you mean I don't know what I'm talking about. I used to be the king of fucking mind game. You think I can't tell that he is just trying to get you back. Honestly if I were in his position I would be doing the same damn thing. Trying to get on your good side in hopes that it would turn into something more. God Hermione open your eyes. You really think that he just wants to be friends with you!'

Hermione slowly backed away from him shaking her head. 'No Draco your wrong he wouldn't do that.' Hermione then made her way to her bedroom where she got ready for bed.

As she got ready for bed and put her pajamas on she could hear Draco storm into his bedroom and slam his door shut. No there was no way that he was right about Ron. That is not the type of person that Ron is. She then slipped under the covers and laid there for a few minutes before she heard her door open. She had been facing away from door, but she knew it was Draco. She felt him slid under the covers and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was only wearing his boxers and could feel his muscles pressed against her body. He rested his face on her shoulder placing small kisses on it.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you Hermione. I just don't want to lost you'

Hermione turned over facing him. He wrapping his arms around her again and kissed the top of her head.

'I'm not going anywhere Draco'

'I know Hermione, but I just don't like taking that chance that he will get you.'

Hermione just snuggled closer to Draco and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Friends

I own nothing

Chapter 15: Friends

Hermione woke up early the next morning with Draco's arms still wrapped around her. She was happy he came into her room last night to apologize. She slowly and quietly got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. As she let the water cascade down her body all she could think about was Ron and Draco. She really wanted to give Ron another chance at becoming friends again, but she knew that Draco would be upset about it. She took a deep breath thinking about how she even got into this situation. She never would have believed that something like this would be happening to her. In the end she would just let what happens happen and not worry too much about trying to please either of them. If Ron was going to be nice to her then she would be nice back, but nothing else that would indicate that she wanted anything more.

She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She knew she could have a few more hours to sleep considering it was a Sunday and nothing too important was going on today, but she just couldn't sleep. She walked back into her room to see Draco still lying peacefully in her bed. She walked over to him and sat besides him smiling. She caressed her hand against his cheek and he stirred slightly opening his eyes. He smiled at her noticing that she was only wearing her towel.

'Morning baby' Draco said pulling her towards him. He was still half asleep with his eyes closed.

Hermione then lied down next to him in her towel still just staring at him. He looked like an angel. So innocent and beautiful she brought her face to his and gave him a kiss before she got up to get dressed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a sea green skirt that reached to her shins with a plan black scoop neck tank top. She magically dried her hair straight and put it back in to a low ponytail with a couple of strains of hair that were to short for the pony tail hanging around her face. She then turned toward Draco who was now awake just staring at her. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed to sit besides him again.

'You look beautiful' Draco said placing his hand on her cheek

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit. She then began to speak.

'I'm going to go get some breakfast then go to the library for the rest of the day to work on the essay that is due in Transfigurations. Do you want to come with me?'

'Transfiguration essay? Hermione that essay isn't due for like another week' Draco said laughing

'I know but I just want to get ahead on things. I'll probably be there most of the day then just do my patrols after that.'

Draco smiled and brought his face up to hers giving her a kiss. 'No I think that I'll sleep in, and then just hang out with some of the Slytherins. I'll come visit you in the library later though.'

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss goodbye before leaving him in her bed to fall back to sleep for another couple of hours.

She made her way to the Great Hall for a quick bit to eat. Once she was done she made her way to the library where she had spent most of the afternoon getting school work done and reading. It was just about dinner time when Draco had entered the library to find Hermione. She was in the back of the library reading Hogwarts a History: the ninth edition. She looked up and smiled at him.

'Hey what are you doing here?' Hermione said with a smile

'Well I haven't seen you all day so I thought that I would come visit you and take you to dinner in the Great Hall' Draco said bending down to Hermione and engulfing her in a full-fledged kiss.

'Aww that was nice of you. Good I was starting to get hungry too' Hermione stood up leaving all her books and things sitting on the table to go with Draco.

'Don't you want to take your things with you?

'No I'll come back after dinner and collect my things before I do patrols. I want to read just a little bit more after dinner.'

Draco then smiled at her and took her hand in his and went to the Great Hall for supper. Once dinner was over she parted from him saying that she would meet him back in the common room after her patrol tonight. It was Sunday so they did separate patrols of the castle tonight. Hermione walking around the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw areas along with some other wings of the castle, while Draco patrolled the remaining houses and areas.

Hermione had entered the library to do some more reading, but she had seen Ginny and they began to talk for a while instead.

'Did you wear your new clothes for Draco yet Hermione?'

'Ha, no not yet I haven't had a chance yet. Why you got to model yours off for Blaise already?'

'Of course Hermione and boy did he like them.' Ginny was giggling 'I'm telling you Hermione, Malfoy is going to go crazy over you. You should wear it tonight. God if I had a private dorm to myself with Blaise I think that I would just walk around all day in my bra and panties.'

Both girls were giggling.

'I'll think about it Ginny. I have to do patrols tonight so I'll see how I feel after that.'

'Good that is what I like to hear, but I'm going to go back to my dorm now to take a shower and relax so I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Night.'

'Night Ginny'

It was just about ten and Hermione had started getting her things together to leave the library when she saw Ron walk up to her.

'Hey Hermione' Ron said with a smile

'Hey Ron what are you doing here?'

'Oh um...well I was a just finishing up some work that I have due tomorrow when I saw you here so I thought that I would come say hello'

'Oh that was nice of you, but I'm sorry I can't really talk I have to start patrolling. You should be heading back to Gryffindor so you don't get in trouble' Hermione said

'Yeah your right well I'll walk with you until we get to Gryffindor. I'll keep you company on your patrol till then.' Ron smiled at her

'Okay well um let's go then.'

Hermione and Ron were walking down the corridors just talking like old times again. She had to admit that a part of her missed having him as a friend. As they had approached the Gryffindor common room Ron had stopped and turned to Hermione.

'I just want to say that I really enjoy your company again Hermione. I missed it and I'm glad that we are able to become friends again.'

Hermione smiled at him 'me too Ron' she then looked down towards the floor a bit nervous before saying goodbye to finishing her patrol.


	16. Chapter 16: Conspiracy

I own nothing

Chapter 16: Conspiracy

After Draco had eaten dinner with Hermione he went down to the dungeon to hangout in the Slytherin common room. At about ten he left the common room and made his patrols around the castle. He finished up his patrols early and started heading back to his dorm. As he was just about to reach the dorm he heard foot steps from behind him. He quickly turned pulling out his wand and pointing it at the person behind him.

It was Hermione. Draco's wand was pointing straight in Hermione's face. Hermione was just smiling at him trying not to giggle.

'Did I scare you Draco?'

'No, no not at all' Draco said

'Liar' Hermione was laughing now 'Then why was your wand out'

Draco put his wand away and stepped closer to her. 'I don't know what your talking about I wasn't scared.'

'Okay you weren't scared' Hermione closed the gap between the two and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. 'I missed you.'

'Well I missed you too' He bent his head down and kissed her.

Hermione pulled him as close as she possible could and entered her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues were dancing around one another's for a few minutes till Draco pulled away.

'Perhaps we should take this inside' Draco smiled and led her into the dorm.

They barely made it into the dorm before they began to kiss again. Draco began to move them towards his bed room before Hermione stopped him and pushed him down on the couch. Draco was on the couch looking up at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

'Well someone is feisty tonight.' Draco smiled 'Must have been too many hours in the library today.'

Hermione just smiled at him and straddled his lap. She bent her head and kissed his lips softly. She could hear him moan a bit as she had grinded against him. Draco brought his hands up to Hermione's hips and gripped them helping her grind against him. He left her mouth and began to plant wet kisses down her neck and to her sensitive spot just under her ear. He heard her moan and it brought an even greater arousal to himself. He continued to suck on her neck leaving little love bits, but pulled away suddenly.

'What happened to the necklace I gave you? You're not wearing it' Draco frowned a little bit

'Oh I'm sorry Draco I must have just forgotten to put it back on this morning after I took my shower.' She pouted her lips a little bit at him 'I'll put it back on once we go up to bed I promise'

Draco smiled at her and captured her lips with his as he quickly pulled off her tank top. He ran his hands all over her body as Hermione kissed his neck. She could now feel his arousal through his pants and began to take his shirt off followed by his pants. He was now just left in his green silk boxers. He quickly unfastened her bra and maneuvered them so he was now lying on top of her on the couch. He moved his mouth towards her breasts were he began to suck and nibble on them. Hermione began to moan and arched her back a bit bringing her chest into Draco. He continued to kiss his way down her body pulling off her skirt and underwear.

He looked up at Hermione who was watching him intensely while biting her bottom lip. He then came back up to her lips entering his tongue in her mouth while pressing his manhood against her wetness. He let off a small moan of pleasure with the way she felt against him.

Draco stood up pulling down his boxers and positioned himself to enter her, but she stopped him before he could.

'What's wrong? He asked

Hermione just smiled at him sitting up and pushing him on the couch so he was sitting. She then straddled him again and entered him into herself.

'Nothings wrong baby I just wanted to be on top' Hermione smirked at him as she began to move up and down.

Draco cupped her face with one hand and pulled her towards him kissing her passionately. They both moaned with pleasure. Hermione pulled out of the kiss and placed her hands on his chest arching her back. Draco placed his hands on her hips guiding her and he threw his head back resting it on the back of the couch closing his eyes. They were both moaning with pleasure when the portrait opened. Draco turned his head towards the door and opened his eyes.

There standing at the door before him was Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17: Plotting

I own nothing

Chapter 17: Plotting

'Hermione?' Draco said confused looking at the girl that just walked into the room 'What the hell?"

Hermione just stood in the doorway in shock with the sight she was looking at. She was frozen to the floor with her mouth open. The feeling as if she was hit directly in the chest with a blugder fell upon her. For a moment she had forgotten how to breathe and just stared.

Draco still confused finally turned his head back to the girl that was still on his lap. Sitting there was no longer the girl he believed was Hermione, but instead Pansy. Pansy just continued to sit there like nothing was wrong smiling. Draco quickly pushed her off of him making her fall to the floor with a thump. He quickly grabbed his pants throwing them on to cover himself up.

Hermione just continued to stand there frozen and speechless with the sight in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the shock of what she just witnessed left her mind blank. This was definitely not what she was expecting when she had walked in.

Draco took a few steps towards her reaching out his hand to her. 'Hermione this isn't what it looks like!' but Hermione stepped back from him bumping into the wall.

Hermione had a true face of horror on. She was shaking her head in disbelief of what she just saw. Her eyes were glassed over with tears ready to come spilling out at any moment. One of her hands were on her chest as if it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.

'Get lost Mudblood, don't you know that there is no room for your kind with us!' Pansy screeched now wear Draco's shirt to cover her up.

Draco stepped towards Hermione again 'No Hermione that's not true! You don't understand what is going on right now. You have to listen to….'

Draco was interrupted by Hermione's hand slapping him across the face. Her other hand still clinched to her chest like it would explode.

Hermione finally opened her mouth to speak 'Don't give me any of your excuses. I know what I saw Draco.' Hermione stepping further away from him stumbling in the process 'How could you do this?'

A tear from her eye finally escaped and was trickling done her cheek.

Draco saw the tear escaped her eye and his heart sunk. Before he got the chance to do anything though he watched as the hand that was on her chest finding the chain that he'd given her and it being ripped from her neck breaking the clasp. More tear began to stream down her face now. Hermione took a moment to look at the necklace that he had given her before it slipped though her hand and fall to the floor. She then ran up to her room where she locked herself in and cried.

Draco just stood there looking at the spot where Hermione dropped his necklace. He bent down picking up the necklace. He stared at it as it lay in the palm of his hand for a few minutes before closing his hand and making a fist. His fierce eyes then turned to Pansy who was now sitting on the couch smiling at him.

Draco slowly walked over to her with steam practically coming out of his ears.

'Oh Drakie that was hilarious did you see that mudbloods face' Pansy began to laugh

'What the fuck do you think that you are doing Pansy!' He grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her off the couch screaming in her face. 'You have two seconds to explain yourself before…'

'Oh Draco stop being such a drama queen I was merely just getting rid of some mudblood trash that seemed to be infesting you. Pansy smiled

Draco in his rage dragged Pansy to the portrait and tossed her into the hallway her still wearing just his shirt. 'Get this through your ugly thick skull. I do not nor have I ever loved you. Stay away from Hermione and me or else you will pay. Draco then stormed back into the common room slamming the door in Pansy's face.

Pansy just stood outside in the corridor smiling to herself remembering the plan that she and Ron hand come up with.

**(Flashback)**

Pansy had just made her way down to the Great Hall when she had just seen Draco and Hermione walk into the Great Hall arm in arm. She also noticed one particular red head also observing the couple. She had smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head. She then walked up to the red head.

'It is disgusting the two of them isn't it. I have an idea on how you can get your precious Hermione back, but I will need your help.'

Ron turned around and raised an eyebrow 'What do I have to do?'

Pansy smiled and motioned for him to follow her into an empty classroom.

Once they walked into the classroom Pansy put a lock spell on the door as well as a silence charm.

'So what is this idea of yours for me to get Hermione back?'

'It is quite simple actually you really don't have to do much I'll take care of most of it. I really only need you to do two things for this plan to work. If you do what I say the happy couple with split and your Hermione will come running back into your arms. Are you in or not?'

'And what is in this whole thing for you?'

'Draco of course.' Pansy smiled

Ron looked at her for a bit debating if he should team up with her 'What do I need to do?'

'Simple really for one you need to become Hermione's friend again. Pretend to act like you have accepted the fact that she has moved on and act nice to her.'

'Okay and how is that going to win her back. I've tried apologizing to her and it has done nothing.' Ron said a little agitated

'Calm down it is only the first part of the plan. Just start acting nice to her. The second thing that I need is a stand of Hermione's hair.'

'What do you need a strand of her hair for?'

'Well my plan is that I will take the Polyjuice potion that we have made in potions to become Hermione. Once I am Hermione I'll be able to get close to Draco to seduce him. Once I do that the real Hermione will just so happen to walk in and see myself transformed again to my normal self with Draco. Hermione will be pissed and upset with Draco and she is going to need someone to comfort her. That's were you step in again to redeem you knight in shinning armor status.'

'You really think that this plan is going to work?'

'Of course it will trust me. Now I need a strand of her hair. So the sooner you get that the faster we can put this plan into action.' Pansy said

'Alright I'm in' Ron said

He stood there for a few seconds pondering how he was going to get a strand of her hair. When he suddenly thought of something.

'Stay here I'll be back in about five minutes' Ron said walking towards the door

'Where are you going?'

Before she could get an answer however Ron had left the room. About ten minutes later he had reappeared in the classroom again where Pansy was sitting at one of the desks staring at her nails.

'This better be good Weasel! I've been sitting her bored out of my mind.'

'Here' Ron said pulling a hairbrush from his robe.

'What the hell? Pansy questioned

'You said you need a strand of her hair so here this is Hermione's hair brush'

'How did you get that?'

'Hermione left it in my room when we were still going out. I never returned it to her.' Ron lifted the brush to his nose to smell it 'This is the only way I can still smell her.'

Pansy raised an eye brow at Ron 'Ok Weasel you're starting to freak me out now so I'm just going to leave. Just start being nice to her.' Pansy then left

**(Flashback Ends)**

'Well Weasel my part is done it is up to you' she said to herself walking back to the dungeon.


	18. Chapter 18: The Accident

I own nothing

Chapter 18: The Accident

Draco had just thrown Pansy out of the common room and was now thinking how he was going to explain this to Hermione to make her understand what really happened. The funny thing was that he barley understood this whole thing. He slowly made his way up to Hermione's room where he knocked on her door. After a few seconds of hearing no movement what so ever on the other side of the door he knocked again this time a little louder.

'Hermione, please open the door I need to talk to you'

Still there was not movement heard and he tried to open her door, but it was locked. He began to become a little worried.

Panicking a little be banged on her door again 'Hermione open the door or I'm going to break it down.

Hermione had been curled up in a ball crying on her bed. The tears just kept pouring out of her eyes. She was still in shock about what she just encountered in the common room. Thoughts of Pansy and Draco keep running through her mind. How could he possible sleep with her after what they had shared together? Yes they hadn't been together for a long time, but it was long enough that she thought she was falling in love with him. She buried her head in her pillows to drown out her sobs. Her head was beginning to hurt from all the crying that she was doing.

Suddenly she heard Draco outside of her door knocking. She lifted her head and looked at the door. She didn't know what to do she just wanted him to go away. She didn't want to see or speak to him right now she was to upset, but he kept knocking on her door for her.

She managed to pull herself from her bed and was now standing a few inches from the door.

'Draco please just leave me alone I don't want to speak to you right now.' She said thought the door

'Please Hermione' Draco said almost in a whimper

Hermione wiped the tears away from her face, though she knew it wasn't going to stop him from seeing that she had been crying.

Hermione slowly opened the door to look at Draco. He tried taking a few steps towards her, but she quickly stepped back from him.

'Stay away from me' Hermione's shaky voice said

'I'm sorry Hermione just listen to me please'

'NO!' Hermione screamed

Hermione's state of shock had now turned into fury.

'I don't want to listen to you there is nothing for you to say. God Draco you must think I'm so stupid. You and Pansy probably had this whole thing planed out. Not only did the dumb mudblood have one boyfriend cheat on her by sleeping with another girl, but lets make it two to see her completely humiliated. I thought that you were different I thought you changed. Again I was wrong. If I wanted a boyfriend to cheat on me all the time I would have stayed with Ron .Just leave me alone, please.'

With that Hermione dashed passed him and out of the common room.

She ran as fast as she could not really sure where she was going to go, but somehow her feet brought her to the Gryffindor common room. Not too many people had been up, but in the back of the room Ron, Ginny and Harry were stilling and talking. The three had turned their heads and the noise of the door opening. Hermione stood there looking at her best-friend with tear coming down her face. The three immediately ran to her.

'Hermione what's wrong what happened?' Ginny asked

Hermione just shook her head back and forth. 'I'm so stupid I thought that he had changed, but he is still the same sex crazed Malfoy that he always has been. I found him and Pansy together in the common room '

'He did what? I'll kill him' Harry asked with an angered face

'No Harry just forget about it. He's not worth it any more' Hermione whispered trying to hold back tears

Ron knew exactly what had happened with Hermione and Malfoy and was anticipating this moment for a while now. It was him that would pick up the pieces for Hermione. He smiled inwardly to himself. Pansy had come through with her end of the deal the rest was up to him. Ron stepped up to Hermione placing an arm around her pulling her close to him. 'Its ok Hermione I'm here for you now'

Hermione's tears continued to pour out as she buried her head into Ron's chest. She could feel Ron's arms enclose around her. She could feel Ron move them to the couch where he sat them down with his arms still around her. After what felt like hours of cry she had finally worn herself out and she fell asleep on Ron's chest.

Ginny had told Ron to bring her up to her room where she could sleep for the night. Ron carefully carried Hermione up to the girl's dorm where he had placed her on one of the spare beds. Before leaving to go back to his own dorm he sat on the bed looking down at Hermione peacefully sleeping face. He smiled to himself. She was finally his again. He then stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead before returning back to his dorm.

Hermione woke the next morning with a bit of a headache. As she opened her eye she looked around the room not recognizing it as her own but as the girl's dorm in Gryffindor. The memories of the night before came back to her. She had looked around the room and no one was there. She glanced over at the clock across the room which read 10:30am. She had over slept and everyone was already in classes. She laid her head back down on her pillow taking a deep breath. She didn't want to move from the bed she was in. She knew that everyone by now must have heard what happened between her and Draco. She knew if she got up and went to classes today that everyone would be asking questions about what happened and she could deal with it not yet.

'What a way to start out the week' she said to herself

Hermione not wanting to think about anything at the moment just closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

It wasn't until Ginny had come back from classes around 2:30Pm that Hermione got up.

'Hermione come on you need to get up you can't mope in bed all day because of this' Ginny said

'Ginny I think that I have the right to mope around considering that another one of my boyfriends has yet again cheated on me. I don't get it Ginny why does this keep happening to me?'

'Hermione look I don't know why he did it, but you are going to have to face him and everyone else eventually'

'I know I'm just not ready yet. So does everyone in school know?'

'Um, well yeah it was spread pretty quickly. You know how everyone loves juicy gossip and considering that you slept here last night everyone is pretty interesting in what happened. Sorry hun I know this sucks.'

'Thanks Gin it's not your fault though. Ugg I just want to sleep forever and not see anyone.'

'Listen if it would make any difference I'll talk to Blaise and see what Draco has said to him about it if anything.'

'Oh Gin you don't have to it's not your problem. I don't want you to feel like you have to get information from him.'

'Hermione Please you are one of my best friends you know that I will do anything for you. Plus there is something about Draco and Pansy that just doesn't seem right. I mean why would he sleep with her?'

'Ginny he is a guy plus he's Malfoy. He capable of doing anything.'

'I know but look at it from this view Hermione. Why all of the sudden would he sleep with Pansy? I mean it's not like you guys weren't having sex so he wasn't being deprived of anything. And if he was going to have sex with Pansy why would he do it in the common room where you could walk in on him. There is just something off about the whole thing.'

'I don't know Ginny he is a guy. Who knows what was going on in his head when he was with her. I don't want to think about this anymore. Hey can you ask Harry if I can borrow his invisibility cloak.'

'Sure for what though?'

'Oh well I just don't want Draco to see me when I go back to my dorm.'

'You are going to have to face him eventually you know'

'I know just not right not'

'Ok I'll be back'

Hermione made her way back to her dorm wearing Harry's cloak so no one would see her. As she arrived back in at her dorm Draco had fallen asleep on the couch. Hermione's guess was he was waiting for her. She silently crept up to her room where she spent the rest of the night.

Hermione woke up really early the next morning so she could get ready for classes and get down to the Great Hall for something to eat before most people got there. She came up with a plan that she would wear Harry's cloak around so she wouldn't have to deal with the looks from other people as well as Draco. She would attend her classes but would walk in right before they started so that she wouldn't have to deal with any other confrontations. This plan had gone on for a couple of days. She would go to classes and spend the rest of the time in the library. She even managed to get one of the prefects to take her patrols for her for a while. Things were going as she had planned until one day after Transfiguration class.

'Hermione I'm not walking with you under that cloak and have people look at me like I'm crazy that I'm talking to myself. You are just going to have to face your fears.' Harry said grabbing the cloak off of Hermione

'Harry please' Hermione pleaded

'No Hermione its time to deal with this thing so you can move on' Harry said making sure Hermione couldn't grab the cloak back

'Hermione, Harry' Hermione and Harry turned to see Ron calling to them 'Hey what's going on'

'Nothing just telling Hermione here that she can't hide under my invisibility cloak any longer.'

'Ha, he's right Hermione' Ron said slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulder 'What do you say the three of us take a walk to the lake we still have time before supper.'

'Okay' Harry and Hermione both said

The three made there way down to the lake. The water was calm and there was a nice breeze that made the leave rustle. Harry and Ron were sitting on a rock talking about Quidditch as Hermione was standing by the water skipping stones.

All three of them sudden turned their heads with the sound of footsteps stepping on fallen leaves. The three stared till the person stepped out of the bushes to reveal themselves.

Draco stepped out of the bushes to be met with three sets of eyes.

'Hermione' Draco said stepping closer to her 'I've been looking everywhere for you we need to talk'

'Draco there is nothing for us to say'

Ron and Harry walked up to Hermione and Draco

'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Harry asked

'Not that it is any of your business, but I need to talk with Hermione' Draco said giving both boys an evil glare.

'Well Hermione is our business and obviously she doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you just go away.' Ron said giving Malfoy a little push

'What is your problem Weasel' Malfoy gave him a little push back 'I'm pretty sure Hermione is perfectly capable of making her own decisions without a bloke like you interfering.

Ron's face turned bright red and lunged towards Malfoy punching him in the face. Malfoy quickly recoiled with a punch to Ron's face. The boys continued to attack each other until Harry was able to get between them to break them up.

'Would you two stop it you are not helping anything' Harry yelled

Ron however was still furious and in a split second pushed Harry out of the way and pulled out his wand sending a spell towards Draco. Draco and his good reflexes was able to dodge it, but instead it hit Hermione. Hermione flew backward into a tree smashing her head against it. As she bounced off the tree she lost her footing falling into the water.

At first both Ron and Draco hadn't noticed that Ron had even hit her with his spell. It hadn't been until Harry had started streaming Hermione's name that they both realized what happened.

Without thinking all three boys dove into the water. They were panicking when they weren't able to find her. After a few minutes Harry came up with Hermione who was unconscious and he dragged her out of the water.

'Ron quick go get Madam Pomfrey' Harry yelled

Without hesitation he left

'Oh god she's not breathing' Harry said in a panic

'Watch out!' Draco yelled to Harry pointing his wand at Hermione's face '_Anapnec!'_

Hermione's mouth opened with her taking a deep breath as she coughed up water. Once her airway was cleared she still remained unconscious.

Draco picked her up and the two boys ran to the hospital wing being met half way by Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey directed him to follow her quickly and to place her on the hospital bed. Once Draco set her on the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey kicked the boys out to exam Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19: Um, So Who Are You

I own nothing

Chapter 19: So, um who are you?

All three boys sat eagerly outside the hospital room as Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione. They sat in silence until the hospital door opened and Madam Pomfrey came out to see the boys standing at attentions listening for news.

'Boys I think that you should all go back to your dorms for now' Madam Pomfrey said a bit worried

'But what about Hermione how is she? Is she alright?' Ron asked

'Miss Granger is still unconscious. It looks as thought she had suffered a rather large blow to the head. I am afraid that we will not know anything until she wakes up. If you would please go back to your dormitories I will inform you all when she wakes up.

Madam Pomfrey then walked back into the hospital room.

'This is your fault Malfoy! If you would have just stayed away from Hermione this would have never happened!' Ron screamed

'My fault! You were the one that started this and hit Hermione with a spell.' Malfoy screamed back

'Hey will you two shut up! Hermione is lying in there hurt and yet the two of you continue fighting with one another. What is wrong with you guys! Personally neither or you deserve her right now!' Harry shouted at Ron and Malfoy and then stormed away back to the common room.

Malfoy and Ron glared at one another before heading separate ways back to their own dorms.

A couple of days had passed and Hermione had still not woken up yet. Ron and Harry had just finished up there last class of the week and had gone to go visit Hermione. Once they had visited Hermione Ron had gone back to the dorm room where he had met up with Dean to play a game of wizard's chess. Harry had told Ron that he would meet up with him in a little bit that he had wanted to go for a walk. As Harry walked down the corridor he had spotted Ginny with Blaise. As he approached the two he could see Ginny whisper something to Blaise. Blaise gave her a kiss and then walked away. Ginny had now turned to Harry who was now only a few feet away.

'Hey Harry' Ginny said with a smile

'Hey Ginny how are you doing?'

'Oh I'm good. I just came back from a walk with Blaise. Did you just come from seeing Hermione? How is she?'

'Oh um well she is still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey said we won't know anything until Hermione wakes up.'

'Oh I hope that she wakes up soon. There is actually something that I actually wanted to talk to you about Harry. It is about Hermione and Draco actually.'

'Hermione and Draco? What about them there not together anymore' Harry said

'Well that is it. It is about why they aren't together anymore Harry'

'Ginny he cheated on her with Pansy there is nothing to analyze there. I mean she walked in on them.'

'That the thing Harry, Draco really didn't cheat on her. At least not intentionally.'

Harry looked at her questionably 'What are you talking about Ginny?'

'I was just talking to Blaise about this whole thing between Hermione and Draco. Apparently Draco had told Blaise that that night after he had gotten back from his patrols he had met Hermione outside of there dormitory. He said that Hermione was being all seductive and stuff so they went back inside the dorm. Once inside well we all know what happened between the two of them the only different is that Draco really believe that Pansy was Hermione. That is when the real Hermione walked into their dorm and found him with Pansy.

'I see what your say and I wouldn't put it passed Pansy to us Polyjuice to transform herself into Hermione to get Draco. Everyone knows that she is obsessed with him' Harry said

'Now all we have to do is tell Hermione what really happened' Ginny said with a smile

'Yeah, well I just hope that she wakes up soon.' Harry and Ginny then walked to the Great Hall for supper.

It was almost the end of supper when Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came into the Great Hall and pulled Harry and Ron away from their table and into the hall just outside the Great Hall.

From across the Great Hall Draco was eating when he say the two approach the Gryffindor table. He knew right away that is was something about Hermione and he followed the bunch out the door to the hallway.

'How is Hermione is she ok? Is something wrong?' Draco said running over to them

'Why are you here Malfoy? Hermione doesn't concern you any longer why don't you go find Pansy' Ron yelled

Draco was just about to yell at Ron that he had just as much right to know what was going on with Hermione as he did. He cared about her so much he just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. However before he could speak Harry had interjected.

'No Ron, Draco has the right to stay.' Harry said looking at both boys.

Ron looked at his best friend with a puzzled look on his face, but didn't have a chance to say anything back

'Please tell us how is Hermione?' Harry said

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath before she began. 'Hermione woke up a few hours ago boys she-.'

'Can we see her? SO everything is ok with her.' Ron interrupted

'Mr. Weasley please let me finish. Miss Granger has suffered a large blow to the head and as a result she has no recollection of who she is. She indeed knows now after we had informed her of whom and where she is. We also informed her of other things in her life. We are not sure how long Miss Grangers memory loses will before so the best that we can do is to provide her with familiar things around her in hopes that she will remember.'

'So Hermione can't remember anything she has amnesia' Harry said

'That is correct Mr. Potter' Dumbledore said 'Now as a result of this Miss Granger will continued to go through her normal everyday activities with the help of you three. We are hoping this will help out her memory. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you will help her with getting reacquainted with your house and friends. Mr. Malfoy you will assist her with your head duties, living situation, and classes. Now if you would like to see her you may follow me to the hospital wing.'

The three boys followed Dumbledore to the hospital wing. Once they entered they saw Hermione who was now dressed and sitting on the bed waiting to leave.

'Miss Granger I see that you are all ready to leave to go back to your dorm' Dumbledore said with a smile. 'Now if you will excuse me I have some other business to attend to. These three gentlemen here will be assisted you with everything if you need anything ask one of them. Dumbledore then left.

Hermione then turned hesitantly towards the three guys standing in front of her. She gave them a weak smile.

'How are you feeling Hermione?' Ron asked

'Better thanks' Hermione said shyly 'So um who are you guys?'


	20. Chapter 20: Blank

I own nothing

Chapter 20: Blank

'Oh um well we are your best friends' Harry said pointing to himself and Ron 'I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley.

'Nice to meet you' Hermione said 'and you are? Looking at Draco

Draco was standing behind Harry and Ron when she asked. He took a step toward her and smiled 'I'm Draco Malfoy I'm head boy'.

'That's right I'm head girl, we live together right?'

Draco continued to smiling 'Yes that's correct.'

Hermione gave a weak smile. 'So you guys are all in Gryffindor too like me, which is how I know you?'

'Well, Harry and I are in Gryffindor. Malfoy here is in Slytherin' Ron said

'Oh.' There were a few moments where they were all silent 'Um I'm sorry but, if you guys don't mind I would kind of just like to go to my room and rest. Maybe we can all catch up tomorrow.'

'Oh well we'll walk you back to your room' Ron said

'Thank you for the offer, but it is ok it is getting late and I don't want to keep you boys any longer. I'm sure you have more important things you need to do, besides I have the head boy here to help me back to our dorm.'

Ron smiled at Hermione a little disappointingly.

'Sure Hermione well catch up tomorrow at lunch' Harry said before the two left.

Hermione then turned to Draco who was just looking at her. She could tell that he was in deep thought looking at her, but she didn't know why.

'Are you ok' Hermione asked

Before she knew it Draco had come up to Hermione and engulfed her in hug. Hermione just stood there surprised by his sudden affection, but it felt very comforting to be in his arm. 'I'm so happy that you are ok Hermione I was really worried'

Draco pulled out of the hug and Hermione gave him a small smile still confused about this boy.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. So um, what you say we go' Draco said

Hermione followed Draco down the corridors showing her around and explaining where everything was. Once they arrived at their dorm Draco told Hermione what their password was and they entered the room.

As Hermione entered the room and looked around there was a sense that was familiar to her. She walked around the common room getting a sense where everything was. Draco then showed her to her bedroom and told her they had an adjoining bathroom. Hermione entered her room and put oh some comfortable clothes. She looked around her bedroom in hopes of remembering something, but nothing came. She again had walked out into the common room and sat on the couch hoping the just sitting there would bring back some memories.

As she sat on the couch Draco came out of his room in his pajamas. He was surprise to see her sitting on the couch and walked over to join her. He lit the fire in front of them and then sat on the couch next to her.

Hermione watched Draco come and sit next to her. She had so many questions her head was beginning to spin.

'Is everything alright do you need anything?' Draco asked her

'No, everything is fine I was just hoping that by sitting here I would hopefully remember something.' She sat quietly for a second 'Do you mind if I ask you some questions'

Draco smiled 'Not at all go ahead'

'How come Harry and Ron call you Malfoy and not Draco?'

'Well, Potter and Weasley that is what I call them. We have never really gotten along'

'I see, so what do I call you then?'

'Well you used to call me Malfoy, but then you just started calling me Draco recently'

'So you and I didn't get along, but now we do?'

Draco nodded his head yes

'So what else can you tell me about myself? I mean Dumbledore told me about my family and stuff, but do you know anything else about me.

'Well you are one of the smartest students in Hogwarts. You are head girl after all.' He stopped to look at Hermione whose eyes were sparking. God did he miss her. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he knew he would frighten her. 'Um….You like reading and spending time in the library, your scared of heights, you have a cat named Crookshanks, and your selfless, you see the good in everyone even if they don't deserve it.

'I don't remember any of this.' Hermione said sadly. She was frustrated she couldn't remember anything.

'Don't worry you will remember when the time is right'

Draco could see the sadness in her eyes as a tears fell down her face. Out of reflex Draco brought his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

As soon as Hermione felt his hand on her check she got a flashback

_She stood up hesitantly and looked over at Malfoy 'Let's just get this over with Malfoy'_

_They took a few steps closer to each other._ _They were looking in each other eyes as to who would make the first move. Draco then brought his hand up to cup Hermione's face while the other snaked around her waist lightly. He then pulled Hermione in closer to himself and leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Hermione had closed her eyes and had responded by kissing him back. The feeling of kissing him was like nothing she felt before. Draco then deepened the kiss a bit more passionate and entered his tongue into her mouth. She released a small moan in his mouth so only he could hear it. The sound of her soft moan made him smile to himself and to become a bit aroused. There tongues danced around with each others for a few minutes before he pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Hermione had opened her eyes feeling dazed and light headed and just started at him for a moment. She then quickly sat down on the couch trying to act like nothing had just happened, but silently thinking how great of a kiss she just shared with Malfoy._

Hermione's flashback ended, she pulled back a little and just stared at Draco with her mouth open.

'Are you ok Hermione you look a little pale? Did you remember something?'

'I…' Hermione didn't know what to say should she tell him what she had just remembered about the two of them. A part of her should tell him because he was the one in her flashback, but another part of her wasn't sure what had gone on between them. She was scared. Did she and Draco have some kind of relationship? It would make sense she thought to herself. He did hug me and seemed to know a lot about me? However, she was still filled with a tone of questions that she never got answered to yet. She had called him 'Malfoy' in her flashback and not 'Draco'. She decided to hold off telling him about what she remembered until she knew a bit more about what was going on between the two of them. 'no I didn't remember anything. I'm just feeling a bit tired.'

Draco just nodded his head and smiled 'We'll talk more in the morning then' He then got up and headed towards his room. He turned back to her 'Goodnight Hermione'

Hermione smiled at him 'Goodnight Draco'


	21. Chapter 21: I Remember You

I own nothing

Chapter 21: I Remember You

Hermione woke the next morning earlier then she needed to, but decided to get up. She had showered and got ready for her classes. Once she was ready she had gone into the common room to wait for Draco to take her to the Great Hall. Draco finally emerged from his room dressed and ready for the day.

'Morning, How did you sleep?' Draco asked her

Hermione watched Draco walk over to the couch she was sitting on. She couldn't help but notice how he had a look of concern on his face about her.

She smiled briefly at him. 'I slept very well'.

The truth however, was that she didn't sleep well at all. She had spent half of the night looking around her room in hopes that she would remember something. The only memory that she was able to remember was the one she remembered while she was in the common room with Draco. She spent a while more pondering about the memory of their kiss together. She had decided that she would tell him about her memory of them, but she had to wait for the right time to ask him about their relationship together.

'Are you ready to go to the Great Hall? I figured we would take the long way there so I can show you a bit more of the grounds'

Hermione smiled at him 'Yes I'm ready I was just waiting for you' She then picked up her bag and followed Draco out of the common room.

The two walked along the corridors talking. Mainly Draco showing and telling Hermione where everything was and Hermione asking questions.

As they entered the Great Hall many heads had turned to see the Heads enter the hall. There were then whispers being said about them entering together. Hermione turned to Draco with a questionable face. She knew then that something had gone on between the two of them that Draco had not mentioned. Before she had a chance to say anything to him she was greeted by Harry, Ron, and a red headed girl.

'Hey Hermione how are you feeling this morning' Harry asked

'Oh um good and you?' she replied eyeing the red headed girl.

'Oh Hermione we are so glad that you are okay we were all so worried about you' Ginny said

After seeing the questionable look on Hermione's face Ginny had remembered Hermione had no clue who she was.

'I'm sorry Hermione I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. I'm one of your best friends too. Were all in Gryffindor together.'

Hermione nodded understanding now why this girl came up to greet her.

'So Hermione you must be starving why don't we go sit down and eat' Ron said

Hermione then nodded her head again and turned to Draco

Draco was a bit disappointed to leave Hermione, but thought it best for her to go with them. 'I sit over there at the Slytherin table if you need anything. We all have first class together so I'll see you there.' He then walked over to his table.

Hermione followed the three to the Gryffindor table where they all sat and ate breakfast. The three of them tried helping Hermione by telling her stories and more about herself and any other questions she might have had. It wasn't until the end of breakfast when Ron and Harry had been talking about Quidditch that Hermione was able to just talk to Ginny.

'So Hermione has anything that we told you seem familiar or anything?' Ginny asked

'Not really, but I'm really trying it is just so frustrating that I can't remember anything.'

'I know it must be frustrating but you will get your memory back in time'. Ginny then began to think about Blaise and what he had told her about Hermione and Draco. She was debating on weather she should tell her before she got her memory back or if she should wait.

'Are you okay Ginny you look like you just spaced out? Hermione questioned

'Oh I'm ok I was just thinking about Blaise'

'Blaise, whose he?'

'Oh that's right I'm so sorry. Blaise is in Slytherin we are going out. He is sitting to the left of Draco.'

Hermione looked up to see where Draco was sitting and then looked to his left to see Blaise. 'Oh he is cute Ginny' Hermione then took a quick glace at Draco who was not looking at Hermione, but talking to Blaise.

'Blaise and I got together actually because of you and Draco?'

'What do you mean cause of Draco and I? What did we do?'

'Well you and Draco…..' Ginny trailed of a bit realizing that Hermione had no idea about her relationship with Draco. 'You mean Draco didn't tell you about the two of you?'

Hermione shook her head no 'What do you mean about the two of us?' Hermione was really confused and she needed answers.

'Ginny if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone'

'Of course Hermione'

'Well last night when Draco brought me back to the heads dorm we were sitting and talking for a while. I had gotten upset not being able to remember and I was crying. Draco had wiped my face with his hand and I got a flashback of him. We were kissing, but that is really all I remembered. Oh and I had called him Malfoy and not Draco. Do you have any idea about any of this?'

Ginny had a look on her face debating if she should be the one to tell her about her past relationship with Draco and Ron for that matter, but decided that she deserved to know the truth.

'Look Hermione class is about to start soon, but I want to tell you about your flashback and everything that has gone on with you and Draco and Ron for that matter.'

'What? What do you mean Draco and Ron?'

'Look Hermione I will tell you everything at lunch. Don't worry about it just go to your classes and I will explain everything later.'

Hermione and Ginny were then interrupted by Ron and Harry

'Sorry, Ginny but we have potions and we all know we don't want to be late for that class.' Harry said getting up from the table.

'Oh no problem Harry' Ginny then got up from the table as well. 'Don't think about it Hermione I'll explain everything at lunch.'

Hermione, Ron, and Harry then walked to potions were Hermione took a seat next to Ron with Harry on the other side of him. Hermione had tried to pay attention during class but all she could think about was what Ginny had just told her. She didn't understand. So she had a relationship with Draco and Ron. Why didn't anyone say anything to her sooner and what happened that she wasn't with either of them any more.

Hermione took in a deep breath in frustration again for not remembering. She looked up around the room and her eyes met Draco's. He had been staring at her the whole class period. She knew they had some type of connection, but what was it. She needed to talk to Ginny and what happened with her and Ron.

Class finally ended and she had packed her bag. Just as she was getting ready to leave and walk towards the door Ron came besides her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'So what did you think of potions Hermione?'

Hermione looked up to see Draco and Blaise looking at her. Something felt so familiar about this situation then all of the sudden she got another flashback.

_After class was over Hermione quickly packed up her books in her bag and clung to Ron's hand as they walked out of the class room. As they neared the door Hermione saw Blaise and Malfoy starring at the happy couple and she just looked down toward the floor wishing that she could hide behind Ron as they walked past. Blaise just gave her the creeps the way that he looked at her and well Malfoy, he was just a prick and she didn't much want to look at him._

_Feeling Hermione clinging to him he looked up to see what was bothering her when he saw Malfoy starring at her. Ron then stepped in front of Hermione as they were just about to approach the two Slytherin shielding Hermione from their sights._

_Ron not being intimidated by Malfoy in the slightest as some are began to speak to him. 'Is there something that I can help you with or do you just have a staring problem?'_

Once the flashback ended she just stood there stunned. She looked at Ron's hand that was still on her shoulder and then up at Ron.

'Hermione? Are you okay' Ron asked giving her a concerned look.

Hermione continued to just look at Ron with questionable eyes after another few moments she responded. 'I remembered you.'

Ron smiled and gave Hermione a big hug. 'That's great Hermione what did you remember?'

'Well nothing to much just we were right her in potions and we were getting up to leave like we were just doing and then all of the sudden I remembered you and I walking out of the room holding hand and then you began to argue with Draco and Blaise.'

'Oh Hermione you are started to remember things that is great.' Harry said

Hermione had a fake smile of her face 'Yeah, it is great'


	22. Chapter 22: I Lied

I own nothing

Chapter 22: I Lied

Hermione had finally met up with Ginny in the Great Hall after what she had believed was the longest potions period ever.

'Ginny hey I have been looking all over for you what took you so long'

'Sorry, I was talking to Blaise. Why don't we just grab something from the kitchen and go back to your common room and talk maybe it might help with some memories'

The two then stopped by the kitchen grabbing something to eat and walked to the heads common room. All the way Ginny telling Hermione about their past years in Hogwarts and all the times that Hermione had visited the Burrow. Once they arrived at the common room both girls took a seat on the couches to talk.

'So Hermione what exactly do you remember' Ginny asked throwing one of Draco's books that was left on the couch on the table

'Well I remembered a couple of things and some other things just seem very familiar to me. The first memory I had was of Draco and I kissing right here in this room with everyone here watching us. The second on was just of Ron and I in potions and he got into some argument with Draco and Blaise.'

'Hmm well I'm not sure about the second memory, but I guess that is it time to fill you in about Draco and Ron. I guess I'll start with Ron. The two of you this past summer had started to date one another. For as long as you both have know each other you have fancied each other. This is past summer Ron finally asked you out and you said yes.'

'So Ron and I were dating each other when we got back to Hogwarts, but why was I kissing Draco then?'

'Well, I'm getting to that. You see Ron um well' Ginny began to procrastinate tell Hermione what he had done

'Ginny, please just tell me what he did'

'Well, he slept with some girl in Ravenclaw while you were going out'

Hermione was silent for a moment

'So Ron cheated on me and then I cheated on him in front of him?'

'No no, you see Draco and Blaise somehow found out what Ron had done and well to make a long story short we all got detention together here in the heads common room and we played a game of truth or dare. When it was Draco's turn he had been dared to kiss you so that is what that memory was from. Right after that happened Draco managed to trick Ron into telling everyone that she had slept with someone else.'

'So that is why I'm not going out with Ron then' Hermione had a black expression on her face.

'Yeah, well after the two of you broke up you got close with Draco and the two of you began to go out. I have to say you were really happy too with Draco. But, Ron being Ron is crazy about you so of course he couldn't stand the two of you together. I don't know if you have had the pleasure of meeting Pansy Parkinson yet or if you remember her, but she has this very unhealthy obsession with Draco and well somehow she was able to get some of your hair to make a polyjuice potion. My guess is that Ron had something to do with this as well. Anyhow Pansy used the potion to turn into you. Well after she turned herself into you she had gone to find Draco and once she found him well she managed to seduce him. Keep in mind that he had believed that Pansy was you. Well, they began going at it right here and then that is when you walked in and saw them together. The polyjuice had worn off just as you came in and you saw him having sex with Pansy.' Ginny hesitated about going on but Hermione just nodded her head for her to continue. 'After you say him with Pansy the two of you broke up and well now here we are'

'So let me get this straight I walked in on him having sex with Pansy who he believed to be was me which led us to break up'

'Yes'

'How do you know all of this Ginny?'

'Draco told Blaise who told me'

Hermione sat there for a few minutes just puzzled and soaking in all the new information that she learned

'Maybe it is better that I don't remember anything Ginny. It seems like there is too much drama that is going on in my life'

'Hermione don't say that it just outside forces that are making you life crazy. I have seen you and Draco together. You guys were so happy together. Even when you were going out with Ron I have never seen you so happy.'

Ginny had just checked her watch seeing what time it is.

'I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you all of this I know it must be hard to hear all this, but it better that you knew what happened. Anyway I'm sorry to cut this short but I still have one more class to go to so I have to go'

'Ginny I just have one more question before you go'

'Of course, what is it?'

'Did I love Draco?'

Ginny's mouth opened slightly with her question not know how to respond at first

'I honestly don't know, but if you would like my opinion then yes I do believe that you loved him'

Hermione just nodded her head and Ginny left. Hermione sat back on the couch and closed her eyes thinking about what Ginny just said. She thought she loved him. The portrait then opened up again.

'Did you forget something Ginny?' Hermione laughed and turned to the door

'Hey' the person softly greeted her

Hermione gave them a warm smile 'Hey Draco…'

Draco slowly walked in to the room and sat on the couch. 'So how was your day today?'

Hermione looked at Draco for a few seconds studying his face. His face was so familiar to her. She could see how she had fallen for him. He was looking at her with such longing and sadness. She smiled at him again. 'It was an interesting day. I could have done without potions though'

Draco gave a small laugh 'Yeah well potions was always not the best class for you Gryffindor's to go to.'

The two sat there silent for a few seconds before Hermione spoke up

'Draco, I um, I lied to you to you yesterday.'

Draco had a confused face 'What do you mean you lied?'

'Last night when we got back here to the common room you asked me if I had remembered anything and I said no. I lied. I did remember something, but I got scared so I lied and said I didn't remember anything.'

'That's great that you remembered something Hermione, what was it?'

'Oh well' Hermione stood up from the couch fidgeting and pacing a bit

'You can tell me Hermione its all right'

Hermione stood still and looked at Draco who was still sitting on the couch as composed as ever. She wondered if he was always like this, but not being able to remember she just took a deep breath and told him.

'It was actually about you'

Draco stood up and walked closer to Hermione with a little smirk on his face

'Really and what is it that you remembered about me?'

'Well we were here in the common room together' she paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes 'It was our first kiss.'

Draco had a full smile on his face now and was less then a foot away from her face. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek with his thumb lightly rubbing it.

'You remembered our first kiss' there was this great wave of emotion that hit him hearing those words from her mouth. The first memory that she had was of them together sharing their first kiss. Though it was just a simple memory flashback it meant a lot to him. It showed that indeed she had deep feelings for him even if she didn't remember him at that moment. He had missed her so much the past few weeks since she had caught him with Pansy.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco's soft lips covered them before anything came out. The kiss was soft and gentle causing Hermione to feel a rush of blood flow to her head. Draco brought his other hand up to her and stroked her cheek with the back of his finger tips. This cause a soft moan to escape from Hermione. Draco slowly pulled away from her lips touching their foreheads together.

'I've missed you so much Hermione I thought that I was going to go mad'

The hand that was stroking her face slow slide down to her lower back as he leaned his face in again to kiss her, but she placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

He looked up into her eye showing a mixture of confusion and hurt from her stopping him. Before he could ask her what was wrong she spoke.

'I know you thought that Pansy was me that night'

Draco's face turned to utter confusion he never had a chance to talk to her about it.

'I don't actually remember any of it still, but Ginny told me everything that happened and how you thought she was me. I'm sorry I wish I could remember everything.'

'There is no need for you to be sorry if anything I am sorry for what happened. Please, if you will let me I want to make it up to you. There is a Hogsmeade trip this week will you go with me?'

Hermione nodded her head yes with a smile on her face.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and smiled 'You have no clue how beautiful you are, I've fallen in love with you Hermione.'

It was now Hermione who had a shocked look on her face, but again before she could answer Draco brought his lips to hers. Draco's lips nibbled on her bottom one before he slipped his tough into her mouth. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away.

'I'm going to go lay down in my room for a bit before dinner, but do you want to meet me after dinner to talk some more' She asked

'That sounds perfect' Draco gave her a small kiss again before Hermione went up to her room.

Once in her room Hermione laid down on her bed smiling about what just happened 'He loves me'.


End file.
